


Golden and Silver threads

by Dark_Side13



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daemon Touching, Everybody Lives, Family Drama, Fix-It, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Trust Issues, UST, you may hate me really
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Side13/pseuds/Dark_Side13
Summary: It wasn't common to talk about the connection. Not forbidden, no. Of course not. You could talk about it, you could read about it, just... It wasn't accepted. The voice of your soulmate, heard only by you, was too personal, too special. It was discussed only with the parents, who usually told the children about the connection or with the daemons.Lee never had to discuss it.
Relationships: John Parry/Lee Scoresby, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 27
Kudos: 24





	1. просто будь

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this two clever strange idiots.

_Я тебя прошу, хоть один сигнал, импульс хоть один_  
_Выходи на связь, срочно выходи,_  
_Мне не вывезти._

_Noise МС — Вояджер-1_

О связи говорить было не принято. Не запрещалось, нет. Конечно нет. Говорить было можно, читать было можно, просто… Не принято. Слышный лишь одному тебе голос твоей родственной души был явлением слишком личным, особенным. Обсуждали его разве что с родителями, что по обычаю и рассказывали детям о связи, или с деймонами.

Ли обсуждать не приходилось.

Быть может, поэтому он не сразу понял, что что-то _не так_. Быть может, поэтому удивлённо захлопал глазами, заслышав перешептывания девчонок на перемене в школе — кажется, голос новенького показался одной из них _слишком_ знакомым, а после совсем прочитал на лице профессора искреннее недоумение. Быть может, поэтому он не смог ответь на кажущийся простым вопрос: « _Ты что, не слышишь его?_ ».

**_А я должен?_ **

Впервые незнание — _непонимание_ — чего-то испугало его так сильно, сильнее всяких монстров, скрывающихся в темноте пространства между полом и кроватью. Сильнее, потому что темнота разрезалась светом фонаря, недовольным бормотанием Эстер, что на груди вилась комочком, носом проводя за ухом. А как забраться внутрь головы своей, как глаза раскрыть, чтобы увидеть вселенский план тот непостижимый, что всех по парам разбил…

**_Всех?_ **

Он был совсем юн — ребёнок всё ещё — но его сообразительности хватило, чтобы понять, что хмурый взгляд профессора — нехорошо. Что шершавость толстых томов библиотеки неестественна. Что в них чернила прожили десятки его жизней и проживут ещё столько же, и никакие короткие ногти и швыряния в стену не дадут ответы на вопросы. Что его вопросы остаются безответны после десятой, двадцатой, тридцатой, сотой попытки.

О связи говорить не запрещалось. Просто было не принято. Её не изучали почти — лишь основы, лишь то, что позволяли себе понимать. Сакральность связи была слишком почитаема, лишь безумцы были готовы посягнуть на неё.

Ли слишком юн, чтобы сходить с ума.

В книге информация была лишь общая, отдающая скорее заветами Магистериума, чем научным исследованием, но палец впечатывается, едва не стирая собственным жиром едва заметную надпись карандашом.

« _Не родился_ ».

Надпись вызвала скорее злость, чем облегчение, потому что… ну неужели нельзя было позволить немного больше слов? Хотя бы предложение? « _Человек ещё не родился, жди_ »? « _Человек не родился, не повезло, сочувствую_ »?

Но был он умён и юн, достаточно юн, чтобы позволить себе надежду. Быть может, она действительно ещё не родилась. Быть может, она просто нема. Быть может, её разум повреждён, быть может…

_Быть может, она мертва_. **Заткнись,** **Эстер** **!**

Эстер-щенок замолкла, опустив острые уши, а он шумно вздохнул, с разочарованием швыряя книгу в ящик, а затем запустил руки в отросшие волосы. Эстер забралась к нему на колени, свернувшись клубочком, и он вновь вздохнул, проводя рукой по гладкой шерсти. На губы медленно вернулась улыбка.

Он был умён, достаточно умён и юн, чтобы позволить себе утешение.

Но недостаточно, чтобы предвидеть, что профессор расскажет о своём наблюдении отцу.

Ботинок врезался в мышцу _слишком_ ощутимо, а горло когтями на шее Эстер сдавило и забулькало поднимающейся к гландам кровью. Голос отца был похож на вой, в котором раскаленную до бела ярость так легко спутать с отчаяньем, когда слова его через сжатые зубы леской протягивались, детское тело обматывая и стягивая так, что о кислороде оставалось только мечтать. Речь отца мешалась в кашу из чужих и собственных хрипов, из скулежа и воя, отдельные фразы из которой золотом кипящим выедали подкорку. Он не знал — _не понимал_ , почему отцу есть до этого дело, до его _ещё даже не_ поломанной судьбы, почему он не крест на нём поставил, а деревянную балку о голову сломал, зарывая, втаптывая в пол до состояния, когда земля казалось ему частью, продолжением тела.

Ли не мог ходить, стоять, он не мог существовать несколько дней, а вместо тишины привычной в голове был шум, гул крови в ушах, рассекаемый вспышками боли, унять которую ни мази, ни травы, ни настои не могли. Боль мешалась с обидой, жгучей ядрёной обидой и страхом. Не за себя — за чужого, родного, кто, быть может, существует всё же, потому как…

_Как мог он потерять надежду?_

И пусть Эстер скулила и жалась, и его хрип звучал ей в такт, когда почти неделю спустя, нога начинала заживать наконец, чесалась до звёзд в глазах. И в полутьме комнаты, он подтянулся выше чуть по стене, к которой кровать прижата, затылком опору находя, пока боль молнией голову раскалывала, выжигая внутри там что-то. Ему было больно до вонзенных в ладонь ногтей, до сжатых почти до скрипа зубов, до рвущегося из глотки хрипа. В голове набатом похоронным звучал собственный голос, скулящем извинения до тех пор, пока искажающая лицо ярость маской не падает с лицо мужчины, и губы его не сжимаются в тонкую бескровную полоску.

« _Только попробуй сбежать_ ».

Он выдохнул глубоко через нос, ощущая солоноватый запах крови. _Чем_ он заслужил? Взгляд упал на обложку потёртую, выцветшую почти, ногти царапнули шершавую ткань.

_Пожалуйста_. Желание опередило разум, когда очередная вспышка ударила прямо в висок, и он медленно выдохнул и всё же сполз, изгибаясь в неестественном — будто кукла переломанная — положении, лишь бы хоть на мгновение ослабить боль. Луны свет был разрезан штор тканью, он добирался до его лица лишь тонкой полоской, ударяющей, затмевающей взгляд.

Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была. Пожалуйста. Просто будь. Хоть где-то. И я тебя найду, обещаю. Просто будь.

Тишина давила снаружи и изнутри, тонкие кости едва выдерживали давление, вытесняя кислород из лёгких. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая тепло в том месте, где жалась носом Эстер. Вдохнул глубоко-глубоко, так что кислород обжег лёгкие.

Ничего. Ничего. _Ничего_. Он подождёт. Он справится. Выберется. Найдёт. _Сам_. Один.

_Один_.


	2. не о любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В речи шамана используется северный диалект эвенков. простите.
> 
> Баай - дух охоты у северных народов.
> 
> Илэмумат - илэ-му-мат - образовано мной с эвенкийского. «Илэ» - человек, существительное. «Му» - суффикс, обозначающий «ощущение чего-либо». «Мат» - суффикс, обозначающий «взаимность». То есть, фактически, илэмумат - чувствовать человека взаимно. 
> 
> Кокчаликагча - «копыта», от эвенского кокчин «копыто», – один из самых распространенных декоративных мотивов. Встречается на передниках и торбасах, в отделке кафтанов. Именно он вышит у Джона на куртке.
> 
> Нёним бирАлду - на длинных реках, эвенкийский.

_В моих костях, в крови_   
_бушует болезнь,_   
_Которую я бы исцелил, если бы смог._

_Hurts — Redemption._

Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. После двенадцати месяцев одиночества и трёх в компании деймона, как она себя называла. Но с Саян Кётёр было проще — они были похожи, отражение души, как-никак, а вот голос, голос…

Он звучал в глубине головы эхом, встревоженным и настойчивым, но неразборчивым, будто помехи. Но помехи можно было исправить, избавиться от них, а голос, голос…

Джон действительно думал, что сходит с ума. Прошло больше года разлуки с женой и сыном, его прекрасным смышлёным сыном, и он действительно думал, что просто _не выносит_.

Но, благо, его переубедили.

***

Северные народы ему нравились. Ему нравилась их культура и язык, то, как они обращались друг с другом и с ним. Ему нравилось, как они выделяли «х» и «а» в его имени и как забавно это звучало из уст детей, которые смущенно передавали ему поручения взрослых, руками отчего-то закрывая уши. Ему нравилась их глиняная посуда и песни по вечерам, когда их голоса становились сильнее и мощнее, и пусть пение это с трудом можно было назвать мелодичным, Джона восхищало то, как именно пахтары это делали и с какой отдачей, искренностью, игнорировать, _противостоять_ которым было невозможно. Вероятно, поэтому он и раскрылся им, вероятно, поэтому он и остался, позволив выделить себе один из домов, приняв предложение учиться, но…

Быть может, он просто устал быть один.

Он не до конца понимал, почему шаманы решили взять в ученики его — доктора наук, далёкого от религии и всего магического, но мужчины были настойчивы и упорны, и он невольно сам стал таким. Хотя было не просто.

— Тьи идьёшь протьив ветьра, Джопари*, — медленно качая головой, повторял Баай. Он был не главным, но одним из почитаемых старейшин. Дети говорили, что его назвали в честь бога, и ходили слухи, что именно поэтому он так долго живёт*. Джон не знал, верить ли им. По виду Баая сложно было сказать, сколько ему, кто он вообще, раз на то пошло — его глаза были чуть шире, чем у остальных, а кожа отливала золотом, и длинные негустые волосы с парочкой седых волосков были сплетены в тоненькую косичку и сдержаны цветастой повязкой. Он был невысоким, с усталым, но чистым взглядом, и короткими ногтями, чернота с которых переходила на кожу. Баая почитали и уважали, но он не охотился, как остальные, а предпочитал готовить.

— Не противься себе. Хочьешь дюмать? Дюмай. Поими. Потьём почувьствуешь.

— Я пытаюсь, — прохрипел Джон, поднимаясь. Они общались на русском, правда Джон чувствовал, что навыки его просели, но благо Баай не придирался. Шаман усмехнулся.

— _Дьелай_.

Баай был немногословен — Джону казалось, что навыков не хватало — но он понял, чего шаман добивался. Его научно подкованному разуму новая информация без изучения давалась плохо, внутренний скептик противился необоснованной вере, но, в конце концов, у него начало получаться, только…

Эхо в голове не исчезало. Прошло больше десятилетия с тех пор, как ему сказали, что это, и ещё пять, с тех пор как он решил начать исследование, но ничего не становилось лучше. Не становилось четче, яснее, зато становилось громче, и это _отвлекало, отвлекало, отвлекало_.

Осечка позволила огню добраться до ладони, и он взвыл, падая на колени, лбом прижимаясь к земле. Баай недовольно цокнул.

— Тьи не сачредотьочьен, Джопари.

— Я пытаюсь! — проревел он, выдыхая весь скопившийся в легких голос. Он сел, прижимая раненную руку к груди — кожа стремительно краснела, покрываясь пузырями. — Я пытаюсь, — повторил он. Шурша подошвами сапог, Баай подошел ближе. Недовольно цокнул, затем его ладонь, тёмная от чернил татуировок, замерла над его — покрасневшей и изувеченной, и Джон ощутил исходящий от неё холод. Он облегчённо выдохнул. — Просто этот чёртов голос…

— Голас? — переспросил Баай, а затем лицо его стало вдруг серьёзным. — _Илэмумат?_

Джон поднял голову, заглянув Бааю в глаза. Сначала ему показалось, что он ослышался — при всей сложности русского языка, такой невыговариваемой тарабарщины он ещё не слышал. Но Баай повторил его, медленно, будто разделяя на слоги: «Голас — _Илэ-му-мат_ ». И тогда Джон догадался, что, должно быть, это был родной язык Баая. И пусть он не был уверен в значении этого слова, но интуитивно догадывался, что оба они говорят об одном и том же. Он кивнул. Тонкие брови Баая нахмурились, и на лице отразилось выражение, которое Джон никогда не видел прежде. Непонимание, растерянность будто даже. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, но по ощущениям он был где-то глубже, внутри его сознания, пытаясь… понять?

— Тьи ушталь, Джопари.

— Нет, Баай, я…

— Неть, — покачал головой Баай, отстраняясь. Непонимание на лице его будто огрубело, застыло, как вода на морозе. — Неть. Патьом. Патьом.

И он ушел. Развернулся и, быстро переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, направился в сторону деревни. Следом за ним, ловко прыгая, направилась куница, чей бело-коричневый мех блестел, ловя лучи полуденного солнца.

Джон вздохнул. Он вернулся в деревню часом позже, медленно пробравшись через таявшие сугробы, и по прибытию закрылся в домике. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и раздавленным, и ранение, зажившее вскоре после того, как он воспользовался мазью, не было тому причиной. Взгляд Баая, морщинка, залегшая между его нахмуренных бровей, и тонкая нить поджатых губ будто отпечатались на внутренних сторонах его век, и каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел их.

Эхо в голове утихло, но всё же было ощутимо. Прислушиваясь, ему казалось даже, что он может различить слова. Или, быть может, сознание, зная все детали, само дорисовывало картину. Он не мог сказать наверняка.

Джон понял, что заснул, лишь когда его разбудили стуком. Он медленно поднялся. В дверях — если так можно было назвать завешанный тканью проём, стояла маленькая девочка. Котелок, удерживаемый ею, был едва ли не больше её головы. Заметив, что он проснулся, она улыбнулась.

— Вы прапуштили южин, — сказала она негромко.

Джон охнул, заметив, как видное в проёме небо начинало темнеть. Он кивнул, перехватывая у девочки котелок и благодаря её на эвенкийском. Та засмеялась.

Когда он начал есть, она не ушла, с любопытством оглядывая его скромное жилище. Джон знал, что подобное поведение не поощрялось, но он не возражал. Деревенские дети были к нему дружелюбнее, чем кто-либо, а здесь на Севере это был большой показатель.

Взгляд девочки остановился на лежавшей на полу куртке — один из многочисленных подарков местных. Она подняла её и расправила. Джон отчего-то смутился.

— Она немного пыльная.

— Ничьего, я памою.

— Нет, нет, не стоит, я…

— И кокчаликагча*! — воскликнула она, а потом будто смутилась, вспомнив, где находится, и, захлопав пушистыми ресницами, взглянула на него. — Мажно?

Он замер, не зная, как реагировать. Он не понимал, о чём говорит девочка — даже близко не догадывался, но девчонка была переполнена восторга, так что отказать он не смог. Получив в ответ кивок, она заулыбалась, кажется, ещё шире, прижимая куртку к груди, и быстро-быстро кивая, направилась к выходу. Потом замерла в проходе и резко обернулась. Щеки её горели.

— Саман Баай ждьёт вас.

— Где? — встрепенулся он, отчего девочка ещё больше покраснела.

— Нёним биралду*, — выпалила она, и не успел он спросить, что это значило, как она убежала прочь.

Лишь выходя он понял, о каком месте говорила девочка. Длинные реки — какие-то притоки Енисея — проходили в километре от деревни, и Джон вспомнил, как один из шаманов говорил, что лишь в одном месте можно чувствовать себя спокойно — на косе. Туда-то он и отправился.

Смеркалось. Идущие навстречу местные беспокойно спрашивали его, куда он направляется, и, услышав ответ, предлагали проводить. Он отказывался. Саян Кётёр летела над ним, и, чувствуя, как спокойно и свободно она ощущает себя в этом холодном ночном воздухе он невольно заражался этим чувством. Полы плаща подрагивали при ходьбе, задевая колосья высокой травы, земля пружинила под ногами. Ему не было страшно, но в окружившей его тишине звучавшее в голове эхо стало громче. Он ускорил шаг.

Баай действительно находился на косе. Он сидел на камне, средь высокой травы, так что Джон не сразу смог разглядеть его, и, видимо, заметив его смущение, мужчина сам окликнул его.

— Джопари! — на лице Баая не было улыбки, но выглядело оно мягче, будто застывшее тесто кто-то размял сильно рукой, сделав тёплым. Он указал на пустующее место рядом. Джон присел. — Тьи чувстьвуешь?

Ребяческий вопрос « _Что?_ » едва не сорвался с губ Джона, но он действительно чувствовал. Коса, уже поймавшая последние лучи солнца, тёмным зеркалом блестела впереди, и ветер разносил круги по её поверхности, но всё это ощущалось таким… правильным. Спокойным. Джон понимал, о чём говорили шаманы. Находясь здесь, сложно было представить, что где-то там на материке близится война.

Он кивнул.

— ‘десь харашо. Когдьа сайдьёт снег будьет празьдник. ’десь. Тебье поньравится.

— Я уверен, — кивнул Джон с улыбкой. Он слышал о приближении праздника — многие местные говорили о нём по вечерам. И он действительно думал, что ему может понравиться, как и всё, что делали эти люди. Но всё же он был уверен, что Баай позвал его не для того, чтобы рассказать о традициях. Он повернул голову. — Баай, ты хотел поговорить со мной о чём-то?

— Да, — Баай глубоко вздохнул, и на секунду Джон испугался, что лицо его вновь огрубеет, но оно осталось неизменным. — Тьвой илэмумат, — он произнёс это слово медленно, интонационно разделив на две части « _илэ-мумат_ ». Затем посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза. — Тьи знаешь о гармонии, Джопари. Нельзья тьак грубо…

— Баай, я…

— Скаши, — Баай вдруг схватил его за предплечье, заставив заглянуть в глаза. Взгляд его был прямой и ясный, не терпящий возражений. И Джон, вздохнув, повиновался.

— Когда я только начал своё путешествие, я встретил ведьму.

— Я знаю.

— _Нет_ , — возразил Джон, и грудь у него стянуло. История с Ютой ему не нравилась, но ещё больше ему не нравилось, что о ней знали _все_. — Другую. Гораздо раньше. Я был в районе Поволжья и попал в её ловушку. Она не убила меня только потому, что Саян оказалась похожа на её подругу, — Джон усмехнулся, взглянув на парящего в небе деймона. В воспоминании мелькнул озадаченный взгляд ведьмы, как домиком нахмурились её растрёпанные брови и как наивно звучал её вопрос: « _Что ты делаешь так далеко от Дона?_ »

— Одиночка? — уточнил Баай. Джон кивнул.

— Да.

— Я поньял, о ком тьи, — кивнул Баай, но кивок этот превратился в покачивание головой. — Тьебе очень повезло, Джопари. Они не столь милосердьны. Особенно с Дона.

— Я знаю, — кивнул он. — Мы недолго общались — на рассвете она исчезла, но перед этим рассказала о моём… О моей родственной душе, — Джон вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Оцепенение, настигшее его тогда, нагнало его и сейчас. Саян крикнула что-то в небе. — Долгие месяцы до этого я думал, что болен. Что это… В месте, откуда я прибыл, где оставил свою жену и сына, такого нет, — он взглянул на Баая. Они никогда не говорили о его происхождении, но иногда Джону казалось, что Баай понимает. Поэтому он его и выбрал. –И мне никогда не было это нужно, и я никогда не нуждался в этом.

— Ньо получил.

— Да. Точнее… — Джон вновь вздохнул. — Я не слышу голос. Только эхо.

— Тьакое встьречается. Когда илэмумат слишьком мал или… — Баай сделал паузу, и Джон понял, что второй вариант будет относиться к нему. — Или кьогда тьи не хьочешь слышать дукуилэму.

В этой фразе должно было быть осуждение, и Джон, наверное, даже хотел услышать его там, но тон Баая был ровный, а взгляд мягким, и Джон отчего-то ощутил себя маленьким ребёнком, который собирается рассказать секрет понимающему взрослому. Он прикрыл глаза, запустив пальцы в волосы. Ему нужно было что-то сказать Бааю, но правда была в том, что он сам не определился, что чувствует.

— Что сказала та ведьма? — произнёс он на чистом русском, и Джон издал низкий звук, зародившийся прямо у него в груди.

— Что это _мужчина, который преодолеет много испытаний, чтобы найти меня и поможет обрести всё, что я потерял_.

— Этьо харошо.

— Но если деймоны всегда противоположного пола, тогда почему… — Джон не стал заканчивать фразу. Ироничность ситуации показалась ему абсурдной, и он не видел в этом смысла.

Какое-то время они молчали. Джон сидел, обхватив голову руками, а Баай смотрел на косу. Когда стало совсем темно, так, что он едва мог различить лицо шамана, тот заговорил.

— Наши предьки верили, чьто Всельенная справедлива. Чьто она даёт то, чьто мы заслюживаем. Илэмумат о равновесии. Допольнении дьруг дьруга. Не о любви. Нельзя свьодить илэмумат только к любьви.Тьак делают только глупые люди. А тьи не глупый, Джопари, — он поднялся. — Пойдём.

— Куда? — спросил Джон, вскакивая. Баай приподнял бровь в усмешке.

— Дьомой. Холодает, — он сжал его плечо. — Тьебе не нужна помощь, чтьобы справиться с этим, Джопари. Тьи поймёшь этьо. Сам.

Баай мягко улыбнулся ему, передав в этом незначительно, казалось бы, жесте, всю правдивость собственных слов. Джон ощутил исходящее от его ладоней тепло даже сквозь ткань накидки. И он _поверил_ этому теплу.

***

Снега растаяли две недели спустя, и дела Джона пошли в гору. Он быстро овладевал навыками, и когда и вода, и ветер покорились ему, шаманы заговорили об обряде. Парри знал о процедуре — читал в немногих сохранившихся учебниках и расспрашивал шаманов — и подобная честь смущала его, но Баай улыбнулся, покачивая головой.

На закате перед началом первого этапа процедуры он пришел к нему с тарой до краёв наполненной непонятной жидкостью. Когда Джон спросил, что в ней находится, шаман засмеялся.

— Тьи не хочешь зьнать, — сказал он, протягивая ему кувшин. Джон решил не сопротивляться.

Жидкость имела весьма яркий, но противоречивый вкус — по-началу казавшаяся горькой, позже она приобрела сладковатый жирный привкус, что сильно вязал на языке. Эффект он ощутил едва зажглись первые огни — он никогда не пробовал наркотиков, но почему-то подумал именно о них. Сознание его будто покинуло тело, позволив как бы наблюдать за всем со стороны, пронизанное непонятным напряжением, которое нашло выход лишь когда завершилась последняя часть ритуала, и до бела раскалённая пластина коснулась кожи.

Испытанная боль была похожа на большой взрыв. Он кричал, и волна это крика вырвалась наружу, за пределы тела и этого мира. И он вдруг ощутил дикое притяжение — будто в центре его сущности находился крюк с нитью, что переливалась золотом и серебром, натянувшаяся так сильно, что практически вынуждала его сокращать расстояние из страха разрыва.

Он оказался в комнате с низким потолком, чьи очертания были смазаны, будто Джон смотрел на неё из-за толстой линзы под водой. Здесь были люди, спавшие на полу в мешках, но от них оставались лишь образы, выведенные ненаточенным карандашом. Кроме одной, к которой и тянулась нить, которая и светилась тёплым золотым светом, над которой он оказался быстрее, чем успел подумать, потому что движение, желание это было естественным, природным почти.

Это был мужчина. Он спал, положив одну руку под голову, а другой обхватив себя за живот будто в защитном жесте, и волосы его растрепались, закрыв половину лица, а ресницы подрагивали, когда он дёргался во сне. У головы его, свернувшись в клубок, лежало животное — _деймон_ , понял Джон — заяц.

И в момент, когда он понял это, мужчина распахнул глаза. Золотой свет, исходящий от них, едва не ослепил его. Мужчина попятился, и Джон увидел полнейший шок, отразившийся на его лице, и он понял, что тот тоже видит его, и страх сковал его, и…

— _Ли!_ — прокричал кто-то из его мира, и Джон дёрнулся, и его снесло, а мысли понеслись бешеным потоком, сливаясь в звоне серебра и золота.

Он проснулся, резко сев на кровати, чем напугал находившихся в доме детей, которые, как выяснилось позже, должны были ухаживать за ним. Саян Кётёр забралась к нему на колени, свой небольшой головой прижавшись к его щеке, и он начал гладить её, ощущая потребность почувствовать хоть что-то реальное.

Ближе к обеду Баай зашел его поздравить, на что одна из девочек с восторгом сообщила, что его куртка готова. Та и правда оказалась аккуратно расшита яркими нитями, что складывались в замысловатый узор, значения которого он не понимал, но девочка была так довольна своей работой, что он не мог перестать её благодарить. Когда он предложил что-то взамен, та засмущалась её больше, а потом вдруг быстро ткнула в выглядывающую из рюкзака книгу. На его незаданный вопрос она тихо, но чётко произнесла:

— Читьать.

Он широко улыбнулся, согласившись. Девочка засияла, как вечерний костёр, и даже захлопала в ладоши, но потом быстро взяла себя в руки, скрестив их за спиной и потупив взгляд. Но спустя время, когда он доел принесённую другой девочкой еду, она спросила.

— Чьто вьи видьели?

Подруга грубо одёрнула её, но он покачал головой, вопросительно уставившись на девочку. Та, несколько смущённая реакцией подруги, но всё же решившая не отступать, спросила:

— Саман Баай гьовориль, чьто вьи увьидишь, к чьему стремьиться. Чьто вьи увидель?

Джон обескураженно захлопал глазами.

Когда они ушли, Джон слышал, как старшая девочка ругает младшую на эвенкийском. И ему было искренне жаль, что так вышло.

Он проснулся ночью от боли в голове. Заживление должно было затянуться на месяц и применять обезболивающее было бы непозволительно грубо, так что он просто сел, прижавшись затылком к стене. Медитация позволяла избавиться от боли, но в этот раз, стоило ему расслабиться, как он услышал голос.

Даже не так.

_Пение_.

Он распахнул глаза. На секунду ему показалось, что кто-то пробрался к нему, но нет, пение раздавалось непосредственно внутри головы, и голос был чистым и звонким, как перелив золота, и…

_Ох._

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросила Саян, подбираясь ближе. — Джон, что…

— Он поёт, — произнёс он едва слышно, а потом повторил, не до конца уверенный, что скопа его поняла. — Он _поёт_. Я _слышу_ его.

Птица издала звук, выражавший нечто среднее между удивлением и испугом, а Джон закрыл глаза, шумно дыша и голос зазвучал ярче. Он не был громким, скорее уверенным, и одна и та же строчка повторялась несколько раз, будто…

— _Он пытается успокоить себя_ , — прошептал он, чувствуя, как Саян прижимается к нему, но не открывая глаз.

Сознание его полетело вперёд, точно следуя нити, и всего на мгновение, на крохотное едва уловимое мгновение ему удалось увидеть его, стоявшего на крохотной кухне с металлической кружкой в руках. И когда он повернулся, взглянув прямо на него, Джон распахнул глаза.

Пошатнувшись, он в последний момент выбросил руки вперёд, удерживая себя от падения. Голову пронзило вспышкой боли, он зашипел, медленно возвращаясь в сидячее положение и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Голоса больше не было.

— Джон, — окликнула его Саян Кётёр, подпрыгнув ближе. — Джон, что с тобой?

— Я не знаю, — просипел он. Руки его трясло, и он сжал их, чувствуя, как начали дрожать стены дома, пока сердце его колотилось где-то в горле. — _Я не знаю_.

Саян попыталась его успокоить, но он оттолкнул её. Обхватив руками голову, он упёрся локтями в колени и стал медленно дышать, пытаясь привести себя в привычное равновесие, но за закрытыми веками всплыл диалог — его незначительный кусочек, вонзившийся в подкорку тонкими длинными иглами.

_— Ты не сможешь избавиться от неё, — произнёс пьяный Азриэл, заглядывая ему в лицо. Его глаза блестели от количества выпитого, а на лице отчего-то проявилось забавление. — Даже если ты ещё больший безумец, чем я, ты **не сможешь** , Грумман._

_— Я могу попытаться._

_— Нет. **Нет, нет, нет** , — Азриэл покачал головой, напомнив ему мокрую собаку. — **Нет**. Ты **не захочешь** , Грумман. Поверь мне. В момент, когда ты ощутишь **это** по-настоящему… Ты не сможешь отказаться. **Не сможешь**._

Джон вцепился пальцами в волосы. Плечи его задрожали, а сквозь грудь будто протянули сотни, тысячи нитей. Золотых и серебряных.

_Не сможет?_


	3. может быть

Когда это случилось, он находился на воздушном шаре — своём совершенно новом, только отполированном и отремонтированном шаре — и только навыки спасают их от размазывания по скале, но не от сорвавшегося с губ вскрика. И даже когда шар всё же замер воздухе, а он вцепился в перила, едва не переваливаясь за борт, он мог лишь хлопать глазами, чувствуя, как Эстер треплет его зубами за штанину, требуя объяснений, которых у него не было. Потому что Ли готов был поклясться, что ему показалось. Что измученное сознание просто потянулось к тому, что желало больше всего. Что он просто слишком мало спал последние недели, мало ел, достаточно получал и совершенно не справлялся, но…

Это был смех.

Тихий, почти осторожный, но искренний смех. Лёгкий, как утренняя дымка, ускользнувший прочь прежде, чем он успел расслышать, прочувствовать.

Но он был. _Был?_

Он закрыл глаза, думая о выцветшей фразе из книги, что расплывалась под жиром с его пальцев. Не родился. В груди ссадиной жгло что-то болезненно-холодное. Ли мысленно подсчитал года. Выругался, прежде чем закончил счёт.

В какую нелепость он вляпался?!

***

Второй раз это случилось два года спустя, глубокой ночью, но он не спал — только собирался, задёргивая полог и уменьшая подачу водорода, когда в голове раздалось до предельного чёткое:

_Это действительно так?_

Его ответное « **Что?** » было слишком неосознанным и быстрым, сорвавшимся и улетевшим прежде, чем он успел придумать ответ лучше. Эстер окликнула его, и он взглянул её в глаза, пытаясь понять, услышала ли она то же, что и он, потому что _да_ , он всё ещё не понимал, как это работает, и до этого в связи проявлялись лишь звуки и эмоции, но никогда — слова, что уж говорить о полноценных фразах, но…

Он вдруг отчётливо ощутил, что фраза его нашла получателя. Что там, где раньше его реплики исчезали, теряясь во вселенском тумане, теперь пролегала тонкая, но крепкая нить, определённо имевшая конец, которого его фраза-огонёчек — искорка в этом туманном потоке — определённо достигла.

Не получив ответа.

Пронзённое адреналином сердце постепенно замедляло свой темп вместе с дыханием, что выравнивалось вдох от вдоха. Что-то невидимое и тяжелое упало на грудь, сдавив её, но он глубоко вдохнул, избавляясь, _преодолевая_ оковы, прежде чем те смогли возыметь над ним власть. Ну уж нет. Не так просто и быстро.

Но всё же в груди продолжало что-то скребсти _._

_Говорят_ _ли дети так внятно в… два?_ **_Говорят_ ** **_ли?_ **

_***_

_Ты невыносимый человек_ — он слышал это с детства, привыкая, срастаясь с этой фразой, но в этом случае ему почти не жаль. Оптимизм тому ли был причиной или природное упрямство, но искорки мыслей слетали с нити всё чаще и чаще. Даже когда он почти потерял надежду на полноценный ответ, превращая связь в некое подобие мысленного блокнота, куда стекались ленивыми потоками его рассуждения и чувства.

Но он весь всё равно замирал, получая обратную связь — её тонкие, бледные, как свет луны, крупицы. Эхо смеха, бессвязное бурчание, неоднозначный вопрос…

Но это было страшно. Это было страшно, потому что он не знал, _действительно ли_ всё было так, _действительно ли_ с той стороны его ждал совсем маленький ребёнок. _Его_ — непутёвого, проблемного, переломанного и определённо не подходящего столь юному существу, что только-только определяется в этом мире.

Как вообще так могло выйти? Как он… _Почему_ он?

Вопросы лились слишком часто, уходя в пустоту — _другую_ пустоту, потому что он не мог позволить ребёнку услышать _это_ , не мог позволить ему думать, что от него отказываются, так же как когда-то…

_Нет._

В конечном итоге, он пытался придержать свой пыл. Не навязываться, но и не давать забыть о себе, проговаривая в связь то, что хотел бы услышать сам тогда, упрямо спрашивая имя и местонахождение, и лишь иногда позволяя себе срываться на что-то более личное: размышления или тихие напевы.

До одного случая.

Он ненавидел общество учёных, потому что если в обычный мир-то он с трудом вписывался, то что уж говорить о куче образованных старикашек, чей английский он понимал меньше, чем на десять процентов, но зато прекрасно считывал недовольство, появлявшееся на их лицах, стоило их взгляду упасть на него. Одинаково сухие и морщинистые губы поджимались, как одни, а глаза за блестящими линзами очков начинали бегать, на что он, в прочем, лишь мысленно ухмылялся, выдавливая из себя наимилейшую улыбку. Он бы и сам не сунулся в этот учёный улей, не находись здесь его заказчик — с деньгами в последние полгода становилось всё сложнее и сложнее, он цеплялся за любую работу, а старик профессор обещал ему достаточно, так что у него не было выбора. Он просто старался держаться в стороне, не высовываясь и стараясь держать язык за зубами, хотя впрочем, порой перехватывая официантов с шампанским и закусками в виде розочек из бекона.

И он почти не обратил внимания на раздавшийся откуда-то из зала взрыв смеха, лишь мысленно усмехнулся от мысли о том, какое качество шутки могло рассмешить этих педантов, если бы не до предельно четко пронесшаяся фраза.

_Это совсем не смешно_.

Он поперхнулся. По спине прошел холодок, комом замерший в горле, когда он резко выпрямился, оглядывая зал. Смех всё ещё доносился, и взглядом он смог выцепить его источник — стоявшие полукругом диваны ближе к окну, на которых восседали учёные. Группа была разновозрастная, но все до единого были мужчины, и все смеялись, а особенно громко тот, чьим деймоном была пума — запрокинув голову, с раскрасневшимся не то от выпитого, не то от смеха лицом — видимо автор шутки. Он то и дело бросал взгляд в сторону сидящего напротив мужчины, чьего лица Ли не мог разглядеть: лишь чуть лысеющий тёмный затылок и простоту костюма, выделявшую его на фоне других. Как и то, в прочем, что плечи его были расслаблены, и было трудно сказать, смеялся ли он, но…

Внутри что-то накалилось и нитями натянулось до предела и в момент, когда мужчина, будто ощутив его взгляд, под гул сердца Ли начал поворачиваться, Скорсби вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу.

— Мистер Скорсби? — вздёрнул до поразительного светлые брови дворецкий, ловким движением поправив чуть съехавшее пенсне. Его канарейка-деймон что-то зачирикала. Ли захлопал глазами, а потом кивнул. — Прошу, пройдёмте со мной. Вас ожидают.

Он вновь кивнул и одёрнул плащ в попытках унять дрожь в пальцах. Напряжение прошло и, подняв взгляд, он не смог разглядеть диванчик вновь — подвыпившая компания загородила вид. Ли нахмурился, а затем одёрнул себя, вновь оттягивая карманы.

Дворецкий к его необоснованным телодвижениям остался беспристрастен, лишь поманив рукой, и Ли двинулся за ним, но тут же остановился, ощутив пронзающую тело боль. Обернулся. Эстер рядом не было, и его громкий шепот явно привлёк к себе внимание, так что когда зайчиха появилась, вынырнув из-за чьих-то ног, он наградил её пронзительным взглядом, который она доблестно проигнорировала, напомнив, что их ждут. Учтивый кашель дворецкого лишь подтвердил её слова.

Это могло быть просто совпадение, мысленно уверил себя он, позволив дворецкому вывести себя в коридор подальше от толпы, подгоняя отстающую и оглядывающуюся Эстер, на тонкий, отчего-то казавшийся грустным, писк птицы, что взмыла к потолку, а затем вернулась к хозяину, когда они покинули зал.

— Ты упустил его, — пропищали они позже, но мужчины лишь вскинули брови и, обернувшись, покачали головой.

Это лишь совпадение.

Деймоны вздохнули.

Касательные разошлись.

***

На Севере ему не нравится чуточку больше, чем где-либо в мире, кроме воздуха, но с историей Йорека было давно пора покончить, раз уж тот не собирался. Ли не знал даже, откуда в нём такое рвение, но в мире что-то менялось — кардинально менялось — и в этом бешеном потоке ему захотелось вдруг обрести хоть какую-то точку соприкосновения с землёй.

А потом он встретил Лиру Белакву, что украла у него бекон при первом разговоре, но наполнило внутренности каким-то трепещущим теплом. Она была похожа на него в детстве, том его не омраченном периоде, когда амбиций и боевой нрав не сопровождались чувством коренной неправильности, а сердце рвалось наружу, навстречу…

Лира заставила Йорека отступить, и её напористая уверенность не могла не впечатлить, заставив его пересмотреть свои приоритеты, и всё бы было просто замечательно, если бы на ужине он не услышал, как моряки переговариваются о ней.

Лире было двенадцать. Она была похожа на него, и с её появлением на Севере эхо в голове прервалось, будто-то кто-то наконец избавился от помех, очистив радиоволну. Ей было двенадцать, и он не мог перестать смеяться, думая о том, как чертовски язвительна Вселенная.

Пока ночью его не нашли.

Они двигались к Больвангару и дорога заняла куда больше времени, чем они рассчитывали. Собаки уставали, мужчины уставали, одна лишь Лира, казалось, выглядела бодрой, но пусть Ли и замечал, что это напущено, не мог не восхищаться упрямством девчонки. Пусть он всё ещё был не уверен, что-то внутри его упрямо твердило, что это не имеет значения, ведь Лира — такая храбрая и упрямая Лира — заслуживала любви и поддержки просто так. Но он знал, что даже если это так, он позаботится о том, чтобы она была абсолютно готова и хотела связи, платоническая составляющая которой была куда важнее, чем…

Тем вечером он ушел ко сну раньше — за ужином от усталости кусок в горло не лез, и он ограничился только прожигающим нёбо чаем, после чего забрался в мешок. И он не знал, сколько проспал, когда это случилось.

Это чувство было похоже на пустоту, окружившую его со всех сторон, а затем разлетевшуюся вдребезги от крика, раздавшегося из неоткуда. В груди заболело, а затем потянуло вперёд канатом, заставляя проснуться, заставляя сесть, заставляя открыть глаза.

Он почувствовал сияние ещё до тех пор, как увидел. Холодное, но мягкое, пахнущее елью и мятой, оно окутало его, и он открыл глаза, потянувшись вперёд…

Человек светился серебром. Это свечение шло у него из-под кожи, костей, это свечение и было тем, что его разбудило, что окружало со всех сторон. Инстинкты среагировали слишком быстро, он дёрнулся, попятившись, и тут же ощутил охвативший его страх, когда вдруг в тишине раздалось его имя, и он повернулся, и всё исчезло.

Эстер обеспокоенно задёргала ушами, когда он всё же смог сфокусировать на ней взгляд. Ли не отводил от зайчихи взгляд, не моргал кажется, даже, чувствуя, как гудит в ушах сердце. Когда он всё же нашел в себе силы повернуть голову, там никого не было. Лишь цыгане в спальных мешках, ворочавшие и похрапывавшие. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты видела это? — спросил он шепотом, обращаясь к деймону. Эстер подобралась ближе, нос её подрагивал. — Эстер, ты…

— Видела, — так же тихо ответила зайчиха, и сорвавшийся с губ вздох Ли был слишком тяжелым. Плечи его затрясло.

Он надеялся, что ему удастся заснуть снова, но это ни к чему не привело. После, должно быть, нескольких часов ворочанья, он бросил попытки. Выбравшись из спальника и осторожно переступая через спящих соседей, он покинул палатку, выйдя на улицу.

Ударивший в лицо холодный воздух прояснил мозги. Он плотнее захлопнул куртку и направился на кухню. В помещении было темно, но он смог нащупать фонарь и зажечь его. Пальцы в перчатках подрагивали, когда он щелкнул спичкой, разжигая примус и ставя на него чан с водой. Эстер забралась на стул, нетерпеливо подёргивая лапой.

— Кто это был? — спросила она, и Ли усмехнулся, чувствуя, как её настойчивый взгляд прожигает его затылок.

— Мне ли знать? Это может быть просто сон. 

— Мы не делим снов, Ли, — с нажимом произнесла зайчиха, и Ли шумно выдохнул. Пальцы подрагивали, а затем, уже по его команде, стали выбивать короткий, но знакомый ритм, слова к которому возникли в голове сами собой. Он вновь вздохнул, на этот раз — синхронно с Эстер. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это ненормально? 

— И что предлагаешь делать? — фыркнул он. Вода закипела, и он залил ей сжатые листья, наблюдая, как те раскрываются, отдавая цвет воде. Уже заваренный чай он перелил в кружку. Песня в голове становилась всё громче. — Появятся ведьмы, может спросим у них, а пока… 

— Ты не думал, что это может быть _он_? 

— _Он?_ — переспросил он, поворачиваясь к деймону. Та, кажется, смутилась, неуютно заёрзав. Ли не понимал суть её вопроса, но в груди вдруг что-то натянулось, и песня заиграла по-другому. 

— Я просто подумала…

Ли не дослушал, точнее — не смог услышать. Голос деймона исчез в шуме наступившей тишины, и он вскинул голову. На секунду ему показалось, что он почувствовал чье-то присутствие и увидел лицо — удивлённое и обеспокоенное — смотревшее прямо на него тёмными угольками глаз, и было во взгляде этом что-то знакомое, будто…

За спиной его раздался скрип, и Ли развернулся, на автомате потянувшись к револьверу за поясом, но остановился, заметив зверьком замеревшую в проходе Лиру. Она удивлённо смотрела на него, хлопая глазами. Пантелеймон, лаской выглядывавший у неё из капюшона, передёрнул носиком.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил он, выдыхая. Присутствие девочки несколько расслабляло его, но сейчас это ощущалось иначе. Он повернул голову, вновь взглянув туда. Никого не было. 

— Не могу, — ответила она, забираясь на столешницу. Пан из капюшона перебрался ей на колени. Ли протянул ей чашку.

— Ты? 

— Тоже. Лира кивнула. Они помолчали какое-то время, и мысли Ли вновь полетели куда-то вперёд, наткнувшись на стену. _Что-то_ изменилось, он чувствовал это, но не мог понять, _что_. Связь будто стала… _осязаемей_.

— Что ты знаешь о связи? — спросила вдруг Лира, и он почти вздрогнул, взглянув ей в глаза. На лице девочки была написана искренняя заинтересованность. Эстер подобралась к нему ближе. 

— Не слишком много, — уклончиво ответил Ли, но Лире этого неожиданно хватило. Она кивнула. 

— Я тоже. В Иордан-колледже мне рассказывали, что это как Пыль. Только… я не знаю. Я ничего не слышу.

— Я тоже, — признался он, и глаза Лиры удивлённо расширились. Эстер недовольно пискнула. 

— Но ты же взрослый! 

— Это сложно, — ответил Ли, а потом, помедлив, добавил. — Видимо, для всех.

Он опустил взгляд на деймона, а потом на то место, где возникло видение. В груди что-то недовольно заскрипело. 

— Да. Но я спрашивала алетиометр, и он сказал… — Лира замялась. Не знай Ли её, он бы подумал, что она смущена, и тут же почувствовал, как смущение охватывает и его тоже. Сердце забилось слишком часто. 

— Что?

Пан пискнул. Лира вздохнула, пальцами оглаживала лакированные края кружки. 

— Что он не здесь. Что он будет находить меня снова и снова, но пока он не здесь, — она помолчала. — Может быть, это Роджер. 

— Может быть.

Ли спрятал вздох в глотке чая. Пальцы его подрагивали куда слабее, чем внутренности. Эстер зашептала ему одному: 

— Она бы не могла так говорить в два.

Он кивнул. Не могла. Но это не значило, что он… 

— Я могу спросить про тебя, — вдруг предложила девочка, и глаза Ли удивленно расширились. Лира, в прочем, выглядела неожиданно воодушевлённой, и золотой компас уже был у неё в руках. — Может быть, так станет понятнее, что… 

— Не стоит, — покачал головой он. В сознании его возник образ в серебряной дымке. Нос защекотал запах мяты. — Не стоит.

Чем бы это ни было, _кем бы_ он ни был, Ли хотел разобраться в этом сам. И он точно знал, кому адресовать свои вопросы.


	4. что если? (может быть: альтернатива)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кхм-кхм.
> 
> котаны, в общем. как вы могли понять из названия, эта глава - альтернативное развитие событий предыдущей, которое мы случайно разогнали с дорогой бэтой. начинается всё с конкретно этого момент:
> 
> "— Ты упустил его, — пропищали они позже, но мужчины лишь вскинули брови и, обернувшись, покачали головой."
> 
> она НЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ частью основной сюжетной ветки и продолжаться НЕ БУДЕТ. по крайней мере, я надеюсь.
> 
> наслаждайтесь!

_Саморазрушение рисует во мне узоры.  
Это нас сломит, я не знаю, почему.  
Я продолжаю играть в игры власти и нужды.  
Ты — единственный выход, я — мой собственный враг._

_woodkid — enemy._

Ли принял решение быстрее, чем успел задуматься о последствиях. Точнее, даже не так — он не думал, что последствия могут быть. Серьёзные, по крайней мере. В конце концов, это ведь была просто проверка, да? Мера предосторожности, чтобы исключить возможность ошибки, потому что да, это действительно могло быть просто совпадением, но Эстер выглядела несколько возбуждённее обычного, и от простой проверки ничего не будет.

Голос его чуть подрагивал, когда он, протараторив швейцару просьбу подождать, круто развернулся, направившись обратно в зал. Эстер встрепенулась, полы его плаща зашелестели, ловя потоки воздуха, когда он, следуя за стремительно углублявшейся в зал зайчихой, огибал встречных учёных, стараясь не задевать и уж тем более не сбивать их.

Получалось из рук вон плохо.

Ли чувствовал, как страх охватывает его, впиваясь в тело вспышками адреналина, что впрыскивались в кровь и заставляли сердце биться быстрее. Он не знал, чего боится больше: найти или промахнуться. Но во втором случае его реакция была предсказуема — он уже ощущал горечь разочарования, что подбиралась к языку из какой-то раны внутри. А вот в первом…

Где-то впереди пискнула птица, и Эстер затрепетала ушами. Сдавленный вздох сорвался с губ Ли вместе с тихими ругательствами, потому что зайчиха потащила его прямо к тому дивану, и, быть может, это действительно была плохая идея, и, может быть, он не так уж и готов, и…

Взгляд устремился к месту, где сидел тот мужчина, и ругательство вырвалось так же быстро, как мысль, потому что справа от его затылка сидела птица с чёрно-белым оперением, что смотрела прямо на него, и…

 ** _Это ты_**.

Мужчина вздрогнул, но прежде чем он успел обернуться, Ли почувствовал на себе взгляды остальных членов круга. Отпустивший ту шутку мужчина смотрел прямо на него, чуть вскинув бровь, и на его раскрасневшемся не то от смеха, не то от выпитого лице замерло странное выражение, дискомфорт от которого Ли ощутил почти физически. Краем глаза он заметил, как передёргивает хвостом его деймон — пума.

— Проблемы?

— Ахм, — выдохнул Ли, сжимая начинающие подрагивать пальцы в кулак. Взгляды круга обратились к нему, он ощутил, как Эстер жмётся к его ноге, и как что-то внутри, в самом сердце, затряслось и напряглось от волнения, что шло отовсюду, но так же…

Будто уходило куда-то вне.

 _Этого не может быть_.

Ли поднял взгляд.

Мужчина смотрел прямо на него. Он был его ровесником — плюс-минус пара лет — и этот факт вызвал у него волну облегчения. Потому что у него были чёрные, чуть волнистые волосы без видимой седины, с чёрными зрачками глаз, из уголков которых нитями шли морщинки. Потому что это был мужчина, но он был моложе окружавших его учёных, и он был несомненно красив и удивлён, и…

 _Нет_.

Отчаянье, с которым прозвучала столь короткая фраза, пощёчиной отрезвила Ли. Он моргнул, поджав губы. Взглянул на кажется начинавшего выходить из себя мужчину с деймоном — пумой.

— Я Ли, — мужчина с пумой усмехнулся. Ли перевёл взгляд на своего _соулмейта_. — Ли Скорсби. И я… — их взгляды встретились.

 ** _Знаю, что это ты_**.

— Я искал вас.

 ** _Всю свою жизнь_**.

Что-то на лице мужчины дрогнуло, когда он закрыл глаза на одно мгновение, и что-то внутри Ли — _между ними_ — задрожало.

А затем он ответил.

— Не думал, что мы встретимся здесь.

 _Не думал, что мы встретимся_.

— Я тоже.

На какое-то мгновение повисла тишина — насколько это было возможно в переполненном подвыпившими учеными зале — которую нарушил смех мужчины с деймоном — пумой.

— Грумман, чёрт возьми, что это значит? –спросил он, обращаясь к _соулмейту_ Ли. Грумман вздохнул.

 _Что Вселенная чертовски ироничная сволочь_.

— Прошу прощения, джентльмены, но, боюсь, это не терпит отлагательств, — он поднялся, одёрнув полы пиджака. — Я присоединюсь к вам позже, мистер Скорсби, — у Ли всё внутри вздрогнуло, взгляды их встретились вновь. — Прошу за мной.

Ли кивнул и отступил, едва не врезавшись в кого-то, но это не имело значения, потому что мужчина — Грумман, _его_ _соулмейт_ — покинул круг вместе со своим деймоном, что забралась к нему на плечо, и быстрым шагом направился куда-то в толпу. И Ли следовал за ним по пятам, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить мужчину — _своего_ _соулмейта_ — за руку, а потому постоянно бросал взгляды на Эстер, потому что понятия не имел, как справиться с накатившими на него эмоциями.

Мужчина вывел их в какой-то коридор, и обернулся едва они оказались одни. Птица слетела с его плеча, взмыв к потолку.

— _Как_ , чёрт возьми?! — воскликнул, заорал он, и у Ли внутри всё задрожало.

— Я не знаю! — Так же громко ответил он, чувствуя, как на него давят. — Я не знаю, я просто… — он зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Я услышал, что ты сказал про шутку.

Лицо Груммана вытянулось.

 _Нет_.

— Да, — вслух ответил Ли, и мужчина выругался. — Да, я слышал. И потом Эстер… Я думал, это просто… Почему так поздно?

— Что? — переспросил Грумман.

— Я ничего не слышал почти тридцать лет, — выдохнул Ли, глядя мужчине в глаза. — Что… Почему?

— Я не… Я не… Блять, — ругательство эхом отразилось от стен. Отчаянье мужчины с лица передалось всей позе; он зарылся руками в волосы.

— Я… я думал, ты не родился…

**_Я думал, тебя не существует._ **

— Я тоже! — воскликнул Грумман, и что-то в согласии этом прозвучало грубее, жестче, чем Ли мог ожидать, чем он хотел чувствовать. Его охватило недоумение.

Скрипнула дверь.

— Мистер Скорсби, — Ли обернулся. В дальнем конце коридора стоял дворецкий, чей деймон трепыхался, выдавая раздражение хозяина. — Мистер Скорсби, профессор Ром…

— Передайте ему, чтобы…

— Подожди! — воскликнул Грумман, и Ли вдруг ощутил, как его резко хватают за локоть. Он обернулся. Мужчина стоял рядом, так что Ли мог видеть, как его тёмные, практически чёрные глаза взглядом бегают по его лицу. Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. — Завтра. У озера в университетском парке.

— Нет. Это может…

— Мистер Скорсби… — напомнил о себе дворецкий, и хватка Груммана стала крепче.

— Завтра, — настойчиво произнёс он, глядя Ли в глаза.

 ** _У тебя тёплые руки_**.

Грумман моргнул, тут же её убирая. Брови его нахмурились.

— В одиннадцать. Завтра.

— Завтра, — кивнул Ли. Грумман тоже кивнул, и Ли поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляда.

— Мистер Скорсби, боюсь, профессор не захочет иметь дело при столь самовольном…

— Я иду.

Он хотел что-то сказать Грумману, что-то важное, что так и крутилось у него на языке. Но мужчина не дал: развернувшись, быстрым шагом он направился прочь, и вскоре скрылся в темноте коридора. Ли ощутил, как под ложечкой сосёт разочарование.

— Всё могло быть хуже, — шепнула ему Эстер. Он не смог с ней согласиться.

***

По дороге в парк он успел тысячу раз подумать и передумать, потому что это была плохая идея, потому что стоило забыть и сбежать, отправиться на Север, как он и планировал, надеясь, что связь ослабнет, не выдержав расстояния, _не думая, не думая, не…_

 _Это глупо_ , выдохнул он, не до конца уверенный, ушло это в связь или нет. Он не контролировал, хотя что уж там — не различал связь, а потому мысли соскакивали слишком легко.

Но это было глупо, потому что кем бы этот парень не был — _аэронавт, перестань делать вид, что…_ **Заткнись, ради всего святого** — он, кажется, не был столь глуп, чтобы не смочь найти его. Репутация никогда не была на его стороне и найти экспедицию дело не долгое, что уж говорить об отправлении. Поэтому стоило решить это сейчас, _покончить_ , если придётся, ну или…

Шумный вздох вырвался стоило ему заметить, что на условленном месте никого нет. Скопа взмыла в воздух, описав круг, так что он ощутил болезненное покалывание в теле. « _Не пришел_ » — мелькнуло в мыслях. Налетел ветер, он одёрнул пиджак, чувствуя необходимость унять подрагивающие пальцы. Взгляд упал на наручные часы. « _Слишком рано_ ».

 _Чёрт_ , выдохнул он, а потом прикрыл глаза, чувствуя очередной порыв. Весна была не слишком благоприятна в этом году.

— Не нервничай так сильно! — пропищала Саян Кётёр, не спускаясь, впрочем. Его передёргивало от прикосновений почти сутки, ему _действительно не стоило_ быть таким эмоциональным, но ситуация казалась почти издевательством.

Он думал, что сойдёт с ума или по крайней мере словит нервный срыв, потому что это действительно было _слишком_ , потому что его реакция даже близко не соответствовала ожидаемой, потому что он видел и чувствовал, чёрт возьми, как чужое ликование и радость — щемящая в груди, настолько искренняя и _золотая_ — сменяется непониманием и разочарованием, в основе которого — страх, едва ли не отчаянье, которое он не должен был ощущать столь отчётливо, столь тонко, потому что он не хотел, не думал, не…

— Доктор Грумман!

Он обернулся.

Ли Скорсби бежал к нему, почти не запыхаясь, пока его деймон — зайчиха скакала у него перед ногами, так что на секунду он испугался, что аэронавт упадёт, запнувшись, но этого не случилось. Когда Ли замер напротив, он подумал, что странно, что он не услышал ничего в связи, но вероятно, это было нормальным, вероятно…

 _Чёрт, как же сложно_.

Ли Скорсби удивлённо моргнул, а потом медленно, почти осторожно улыбнулся, так что он почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Да, это правда…

 _Чёрт_.

Ли рассмеялся, отчего-то наклонившись, а он почти ощутил, как его охватывает смущение. Ли был в той же одежде, что и вчера, несколько растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся от бега и смеха…

 _Хватит_.

— Я правда думаю, что нам стоит перейти на вербальное общение, — произнёс Ли, широко улыбаясь. Глаза его блестели искорками, _золотом_. Джон вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Скрестил ладони, пальцами нащупав ободок кольца.

— Вы правы, — кивнул он, открывая глаза и тут же натыкаясь взглядом на Ли. Аэронавт, казалось, выглядит… Воодушевлённым. Он почти чувствовал это. — Пройдёмся?

Ли кивнул. Они двинулись по тротуару вперёд, оставляя за спиной место встречи. Шли рядом, разделяемые едва ли метром пространства и деймоном аэронавта, что старалась не отставать от хозяина. Он поймал себя на том, что наблюдает — зайчиха выглядела бодрой, но осторожной, _осмотрительной_. Её маленький носик дёргался, пробуя воздух, а уши чуть трепетали на ветру. Взгляд блестящих глаз скакал между владельцем и Саян, что летела в полуметре над ними.

— Знаете, я… Я боялся, что вы не…

— Я тоже, — ответил он, не дав Ли закончить, и тут же почувствовав невольную двойственность ответа. Скорсби кивнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на зайчиху. Та передёрнула ушами. Он вздохнул. — Мистер Скорсби…

— Ли, — тут же поправил аэронавт. Он кивнул.

— При всей моей нервозности, я не хочу производить впечатление, будто сложившаяся… — он вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. — Я просто не ожидал. Этот вечер, финансирование, Азриэл с его… Ненавижу такую сумбурность.

Ли усмехнулся.

— Иронично, — пояснила его деймон. Они усмехнулись.

— Я всё равно рад.

 _Я знаю_.

Ли рассмеялся, а он позволил себе кроткую улыбку. Ему определённо стоило научиться это контролировать.

— Да. Потому что… — Ли рассмеялся. — Я правда не ожидал, то есть… _Доктор?_

— Вы многое узнали обо мне, не так ли? — усмехнулся он. Ли ничуть не смутился.

— Не столь.

— Дворецкий был ограничен в познаниях?

— Куда больше, чем профессор.

Ли сверкнул глазами, и он почти рассмеялся. Но, видимо, часть радости передалась в связь, потому что аэронавт воодушевился, выпалив:

— Это изумительно! И я сейчас абсолютно честен, я изумлён. Сибирь, докторская… Вы загадочная персона, Станислаус.

— Джон Парри, — поправил он, едва не рассмеявшись, потому что эмоции аэронавта читались, как открытая книга. — Это моё настоящее имя. Которое, впрочем, стоит сохранить в секрете.

— Да, это определённо загадочно, — фыркнул Ли. — Джон?

— Да, — кивнул Джон.

— Мне нравится. Звучит лучше, чем Станислаус, ты уж прости. Куда проще.

 ** _Совсем как Ли_**.

— Да, — вновь кивнул Джон, соглашаясь с обоими изречениями.

Какое-то время они помолчали. Зайчиха, кажется, приободрились, а Ли вдруг стрельнул в него взглядом:

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

— Я не…? — Он вскинул брови. На губах Ли заиграла усмешка.

— Тридцать лет — немалый срок, и я совсем не знал, что думать. Тебе это, учитывая круг общения, должно быть, незнакомо, но для меня…

— Это сложно, Ли. Я и сам… — Джон вздохнул, вспоминая ту ведьму, взгляд которой пронзал даже из собственного подсознания. — Не думал, что мне доведётся тебя услышать.

 _И это бы сделало всё проще_.

У Ли дрогнула рука, но он не подал виду, тут же сжав её в кулак. Джон почувствовал, как всё медленно разрушается.

— Видимо, сложности преследуют нас обоих, — усмехнулся Ли. Джон усмехнулся в ответ.

— Определенно.

— Но почему ты не отвечал?

— Потому что это было неожиданно, — искренне ответил Джон, чувствуя необходимость быть искренним. — Потому что я не ожидал и был несколько напуган столь внезапным проявлением. Потому что прошло не так много времени, как я не совсем по своей воле оставил жену и сына, — пронзивший связь холод был слишком ощутим. Ли беззвучно выругался, но почему-то Джону показалось, что ругательство это направлено не в его сторону.

Потому что он ощущал тоже самое.

— Это действительно сложно.

— Да, — согласился Джон. Чувствуя, как ускоряет ритм сердце, но всё же будучи уверенным в собственных словах и решимости, он произнёс: — Я не смогу любить тебя как это принято, — «прости» почти сорвалось с языка, но он сдержался. — К сожалению, в установленные механизмы этого мира я не вписываюсь.

— Мне это не нужно.

_Неужели?_

— Да, — почти оскорблённо ответил Ли. — Да. Тридцать лет я считал себя неправильным и неполноценным. Недостойным. Не я один, — что-то болезненно-тягучее пронзило связь, Джон нахмурился, но Ли скрыл это, прежде чем он успел разобраться. — Потому что я тоже не вписываюсь. И я рад, что ошибся.

Джон удивлённо хлопал глазами, молча глядя на Ли. Он вдруг почувствовал, ощутил, как что-то связывающее их крепнет. И он успел испугаться.

— Джон, мы можем разобраться с этим.

— Я улетаю на следующей неделе.

— Что?

— Экспедиция на Север. Я занимаюсь исследованием Пыли и… — он замолчал, вспомнив вчерашний разговор в кругу, шутку Азриэла, его слова, чёрт возьми. _Какая злая ирония…_

— Я полечу с тобой, — произнёс Ли, так просто, что Джон изумился. — Не знаю, смогу ли быть полезен, но моих навыков…

— Ты сможешь, — произнесла Саян Кётёр, опускаясь Джону на плечо. Он повернул голову. Что-то во взгляде деймона, говорившее « _только попробуй_ » заставило его понять, о чем она. Он поджал губы.

— Ты можешь, — согласился он, переводя взгляд на Ли. Тот, кажется, был в замешательстве. — У меня есть… Ещё одно исследование. Побочное, — он сжал кулаки, когда шутка Азриэла вновь всплыла в голове.

— И как я…

— Оно о Связи, — коротко ответил Джон. Ли издал тихое « _о_ ». Когти Саян впились в ткань пальто. — Это редкая удача, не кажется?

Ли медленно кивнул.

Часами позже, уже в кабинете, Джон стрельнул взглядом в сидевшую на столе птицу.

— Зачем ты это сделала?

— Зачем ты поддержал? — парировала она. Джон прикрыл глаза, потерев переносицу. — Тебе это необходимо. _Он_. Без внутреннего изучения сторон вопроса ничего не выйдет. И тогда Азриэл окажется прав. Ты ведь не хочешь этого.

— Как хорошо, что ты меня так понимаешь, — произнес он, глядя птице в глаза. Та даже не моргнула.

Никто из них не знал, что делать с повисшей в воздухе недоговорённостью. Как и с тем, что будет дальше.

Действительно сложно.

***

На Севере оказалось… нет, в прочем, тут было холодно, но он думал, что это будет нестерпимо холодно, тогда как в реальности оказалось, что его ночные полёты не так уж сильно отличаются.

Ли опоздал, присоединившись к экспедиции на неделю позже, потому что ему необходимо было выполнить заказ профессора, получить деньги, а потом ушло время, чтобы разыскать саму экспедицию.

Решение было спонтанным, и ему всё ещё не была понятна реакция Стани… _Джона_ , на их связь, а потому едкий страх назойливо разъедал нёбо, постоянно напоминая о себе и даже передаваясь Эстер — зайчиха взволнованно била лапами по дну кабины, не прекращая даже после его окрика.

Но именно Джона они увидели, едва шар приземлился. Плотно закутанный в меховую парку, он вышел им на встречу, и глаза его сверкали из-под стекол очков и меха капюшона. Деймон сидела у него на плече.

— Мистер Скорсби, — бодро произнёс он, пожимая руку. Неловкость этого жеста отразилась даже на связи — кажется, никто из них не знал, как реагировать. Птица пискнула, зашелестев крыльями. — Надеюсь, ветра были попутными.

Он рассмеялся, кивая, и на секунду ему показалось, что Джон тоже улыбнулся, что он тоже был рад, пусть и взволнован, но всё же не против видеть его тут. Рядом с ним.

Но Ли не мог сказать наверняка.

В команде было пять человек, включая Джона, но исключая Ли, потому что он совершенно не вписывался в это пусть и компактное, но всё же общество учёных. Общий язык он нашел разве что с поваром, и то лишь потому что навыкам Скорсби нашлось применение — только на шаре было возможно добраться до ближайшего поселения, дабы разнообразить имеющийся рацион. Никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, надолго ли они здесь. Так что им приходилось коротать вечера как придётся.

Ли делал это за картами, оттачивая навыки, и получалось у него неплохо — Джон бы даже сказал хорошо, потому что он обыгрывал его коллег одного за другим без всякого стеснения. Ему удалось застать сам процесс в первую неделю пребывания Скорсби на станции — вернувшись с ночных наблюдений, он заприметил аэронавта и повара, ведущих сосредоточенную игру, пока что-то — кажется, завтрак — докипало на кухне. И он даже не успел понять, что произошло, потому что Ли смешал карты, а потом выбросил две из них, и повар выругался, а Скорсби довольно воскликнул. Джону это казалось занимательным — Ли своих эмоций, большей их части, не стеснялся и не скрывал, и радость его всегда эхом отзывалась в связи, так что игнорировать её было трудно.

— Это было ловко, — тихо произнёс он. Ли встрепенулся, взглянув на него.

— Вы уже вернулись! — воскликнул аэронавт, а затем нахмурился. — Опять задерживаетесь.

— Редкое явление, — пожал плечами Джон, ощущая укол чужого беспокойства, что напомнил ему о другом. — Но мы можем начать сейчас.

Ли приподнял бровь.

— Начать…

— Моё исследование, — спокойно ответил Джон и, вероятно, волнение всё же было  
общим. — Если ты готов.

— Да. Да, конечно, я, да… — запинаясь от возбуждения, произнёс Ли, подскакивая со скамьи и едва не роняя её в процессе. Уголок губ Джона приподнялся.

— Тогда пойдём.

Он провёл его по коридору к своей каюте, по пути столкнувшись с астрономом, приставленным Германской академией. Тот кинул быстрый взгляд на Ли, но вмешиваться не стал — немецкий такт. Джон этот выпад проигнорировал: он знал, что коллеги не доверяют, хотя скорее _не понимают_ причину нахождения Ли здесь, и он чувствовал их взгляды на себе, когда они с Ли общались — пусть об их связи никто не знал, но страх, что они _догадываются_ , скрёб внутреннюю сторону рёбер.

Саян пролетела внутрь, едва он открыл дверь и щёлкнул выключателем, усевшись на изголовье кровати. Взгляд её блестящих чёрных глаз был направлен на Эстер — деймона его _соулмейта_ — которой она заинтересовалась ещё тогда в парке, и иногда он ловил их на разговорах, которые тут же прерывал. Джон не знал, как ему удавалось — это ощущение было похоже на связь, _поводок_ , который, как сейчас, натягивался, не позволяя птице отойти от него. Та пронзала его непонимающим взглядом, он чуть хмурил брови в ответ, игнорируя её недовольный писк. Он махнул на стул.

— Проходи, присаживайся.

Ли из-за его спины ответил что-то невнятное. Чуть скосив взгляд, Джон увидел, как тот с интересом оглядывает его комнату. Хлопушка смущения взорвалась в груди, окрасив уши красным. Он никого не пускал к себе. До этого момента.

— Ты действительно интересуешься этим, — произнёс Ли, взглядом возвращаясь к нему. Джон усмехнулся, направляясь к столу.

— Я доктор, — напомнил он. Ли фыркнул — что-то в этом звуке выдало его смущение.

— Да, точно.

Джон кивнул, продолжая улыбаться краешком губ. Руки его замерли над картами. Он начал сворачивать их.

— Но я действительно заинтересован. Это одна из самых неизученных тем, и я убеждён, что её изучение позволит найти ответы на вопросы, которые сейчас мы даже боимся задавать. Ключи к дверям, которые Магистериум так боится открыть. Возможностям, которые кажутся недостижимыми.

— И как она связана со связью? — спросил Ли, поднимая взгляд. Джон замер.

Он подумал о северном сиянии. О городе в его свете, башни которого он узнавал, вспоминал, вместе с существами, что обитали там. О лицах с узкими глазами и забавным говором. О расплывшихся чернилах на потрескавшейся от холода бумаге. О полных слёз глазах его жены. О человеке, _мужчине_ , что стоял прямо напротив, чье волнение вместе с неловким беспокойством он ощущал лучше и чётче, чем голос Элейн.

Он выпрямился. Поводок натянулся. Саян, душимая им, протяжно пискнула.

— Напрямую.

***

— Что ты ощутил, когда это случилось впервые?

Они вновь в его комнате, чуть наискось друг от друга. Ли сидел на стуле, покачиваясь — видимо, хоть какое-то движение было необходимо ему. _Для чего?_ Эстер у ног взволнованно передёргивала носиком, её уши покачивались от волнения, а взгляд влажных ореховых глаз был направлен на сидевшую за его плечом Саян.

Ли усмехнулся, запуская пятерню в волосы. Мысль о том, что это похоже на допрос, висела в воздухе, но не озвучивалась, потому что, в конце концов, это не было допросом. Просто…

— Не знаю? — в полусмешке ответил Ли, подняв взгляд. Он, кажется, волновался, совсем немного, что Джон находил забавным. В некоторой степени. — Это было довольно неожиданно, и мы, кажется, чуть не врезались…

— На шаре? — уточнил Джон. Ли кивнул.

— Да, нас тогда чуть в лепёшку не размазало, — поддакнула Эстер. Саян издала не свойственный себе звук — довольно курлыкнула, что Джон расценил как… смех? И реакция Эстер на это была ещё более неожиданной — зайчиха, кажется, смутилась, сильнее прижавшись к Ли.

— Я не понял, что произошло. Думал, мне показалось, это ведь… Смех.

— Смех? — переспросил Джон. Ли кивнул. — Это была не фраза?

— Нет, — замотал головой аэронавт. — Это был… Ты смеялся.

Фраза повисла в воздухе, и Джон ощутил, как цепенеет, потому что…

 _Да._ Он смеялся. _Он_. В голове _Ли_. Потому что они _соулмейты_ , потому что…

— А ты? — вдруг спросил Ли в ответ, и Джон захлопал глазами.

— А я?

— Что ты слышал? — с улыбкой спросил аэронавт. Пальцы выбивали ритм на коленях, с головой выдавая его волнение. Джон впал в ступор, захлопав глазами. Ладонь его потянулась к оперению перескочившей на колени Саян, что тоже не блистало основами конспирологии, но он ничего не мог поделать.

— Я… не помню, — медленно ответил Джон. — Я… кажется, это тоже был смех или… Не помню.

— И что ты ощутил?

Грудь Парри стянуло. Ли смотрел на него с искренней заинтересованностью, и оттого натяжение становилось лишь сильнее.

 _Страх_.

Скорсби моргнул.

— Я испугался, — ответил Джон.

 _Как и сейчас_.

На лице Ли замерло непонятное выражение, расшифровать которое Джон не смог, но почувствовал в связи что-то другое, холодное, чесавшее нос своей тяжестью и… опасностью.

— Почему?

Джон подумал об Элейн. О Уилле. О глазах напротив, смотревших на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— Я думал, что болен, — ответил он искренне. Прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — В моём… там, откуда… — он вздохнул, пальцами зарываясь Саян в перья. — Я никогда не думал, что услышу тебя.

— Я тоже, — тихо произнёс Ли, и то чувство усилилось, но потом исчезло, силой утащенное из связи прочь, куда-то вглубь сознания Скорсби. Джон нахмурился, вглядываясь аэронавту в лицо. Тот взгляда не отвёл. Они оба ощутили… _это_.

— И я всё ещё не знаю, как реагировать.

— Как и я, — добавил Скорсби. Он выпрямился, наклонившись вперёд — потянувшись к нему, и Джон ощутил необходимость сделать тоже самое, а потому лопатками упёрся в спинку кресла. Саян тихо пискнула. — Мы… Я думаю, мы сможем разобраться с этим, доктор.

Он улыбнулся, довольный своей насмешкой, и эта улыбка будто разрезала натяжение, позволив Джону вдохнуть полной грудью. С губ сорвался смешок. Он кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как улыбка аэронавта становится уверенней.

— Ведь за этим я здесь.

— Да, — вновь кивнул Парри, улыбнувшись самым краешком губ. — Да.

— Чудно, — Ли хлопнул себя по коленям, а затем поднялся, не сводя с Джона взгляда, и тому пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы не разорвать контакт. — Принести тебе кофе? Я безумно хочу чашечку.

— Да, — кивнул Джон. Улыбка стала шире. — Да, но мне…

— Без сахара и молока, я помню, доктор, — фыркнул аэронавт. Джон хлопнул глазами от удивления, но Ли в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Эстер прыжками направилась за ним, на мгновение задержавшись в дверях, бросив взгляд на них. И почему-то от взгляда этого стало неуютно.

***

Они продолжили исследование, если так можно было назвать поочерёдное задавание друг другу вопросов за чашкой кофе или чая у него в комнате. Ли был любопытен и открыт, что сильно облегчало задачу, потому что ему в голову приходили вопросы, о которых Джон и не задумывался. Когда дошло до экспериментальной составляющей — Джон решил выяснить, где конкретно берёт своё начало первый импульс связи и как это влияет на работу мозга — стало очевидно, что со стороны аэронавта Связь, точнее её импульсы, были чище и сильнее, тогда как слова Джона часто исчезали, не добираясь до получателя.

Это должно было задевать или стыдить его, но было ожидаемо, учитывая, что какое-то иррациональное внутреннее напряжение всё ещё не позволяло ему отпускать от себя Саян, что не только задевало птицу, демонстративно игнорировавшею его на протяжении каждого «сеанса», но и делало попытки Эстер приблизиться более неловкими. Но Джон поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Ли интересовался не только их исследованием. Каждый раз, когда он приходил напомнить о перерыве, Джон замечал, как взгляд его скользил на исследуемые им карты. Но то ли он был слишком горд, то ли просто не привык просить, потому что вопросов не поступало.

Так что Джон рассказывал сам.

Это был отдельный, наверное, даже более интересный процесс, потому что Скорсби был хорошим слушателем. Уточняя некоторые детали, он помогал Джону обнаружить недочёты и ошибки в рассуждениях и результатах наблюдения, тогда как Парри, проговаривая отдельные части исследования, лучше понимал саму его суть. И такая внезапно воцарившаяся взаимопомощь несколько сбавила градус внутреннего напряжения, дойдя до того, что он начал забывать о сдерживании деймона.

Ему было легче и спокойнее, потому что Ли был любопытен, но осторожен, потому что он забавно шутил и никогда не забывал напомнить ему поесть или сделать перерыв. Он был искренен. И Джону хотелось быть с ним искренним тоже.

— Почему именно здесь? — спросил Скорсби. Они были на станции чуть больше месяца, и сегодня Джон, в отличие от остальной группы, остался внутри отредактировать отчёт, а Ли пришел к нему в обед с кружками кофе и пышными сэндвичами с беконом.

— Где? — уточнил Джон. Вопрос получился несколько сдавленным — он жевал. Сэндвичи у Ли получались мягкими, вероятно из-за хлеба, который он привозил из ближайшего поселения, а ещё тёплыми, и Джон наслаждался маленьким перерывом, разминая затёкшую шею.

Ли чуть вскинул брови. Они стояли напротив смотрового окна — каждый на своём краю, поднос с едой стоял на столе неподалёку. Эстер, сидевшая у ног аэронавта, поёжилась, а затем вдруг чихнула.

— На Севере, — пояснил Ли. Пальцы его постукивали по дереву стены, когда он повернул голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Небо везде одно, уверен, астрономических лабораторий в крупных городах пруд пруди, и условия там куда комфортнее.

— Да, но там нет её, — с короткой улыбкой произнёс Джон, кивая в сторону окна. Высоко в тёмном небе за толстым стеклом перламутровыми акварельными красками раскинула свои нити… — Аврора Бореалис.

— Вы здесь только ради неё?

— Да, — кивнул Джон, отметив, что Ли сказал «мы», не причислив себя. Но потом ему вдруг стало очевидно, что Скорсби тут только ради него. Саян смущенно зашелестела крыльями. — Ты знаешь, что мы изучаем, — Ли медленно кивнул, потому что действительно знал. Читал отчёты, слушал Джона. Ему это казалось невероятным, но в последнее время с ним происходили только такие вещи. Он не мог отвести взгляда от Авроры, чувствуя, как волнение покалывает кончики пальцев. — Азриэл, как и вся Германская академия, полагает, что если и есть путь в другие миры, то он в ней.

— Это… пугающе, — негромко произнёс Ли, и Джон кивнул. — И странно, потому что… — Скорсби помялся, ногтями впиваясь в ладонь. Джон повернул голову, глядя на него. — Я далек от всего этого, но мне иногда кажется, что там…

Он прикусил язык. _Нет_. Это было глупо.

— Это не глупо, — возразил Джон, и Ли повернул голову, удивлённо глядя на мужчину. Тот кивнул. — Там действительно есть город.

Ли охнул.

— Так значит…

— Академики правы. Его видно только здесь, потому что сияние истончает материю, из которой состоит наш мир, делая её прозрачной. Если и есть путь туда, то он здесь, — Джон замолчал, глядя вперёд, а потом вдруг произнёс: — Я был там.

— Ты **_что?!_**

Джон почти рассмеялся. Он чувствовал, как сердце бьётся сильнее, взволнованное, потому что он никому об этом ещё не рассказывал, но в то же время был спокоен, потому что это ощущалось правильно. Ещё одна тайна, которую они делили.

— Я был там, — повторил он. Ли хлопал широко раскрытыми глазами, и удивление его, как и тысяча и один вопрос, проходили сквозь связь короткими, но бурными волнами. — Десять лет назад. Это должно было стать испытанием у эскимосов. Мы отправились туда втроём — я и несколько мужчин. Должны были завершить испытание, но портал закрылся, другие исследователи погибли, а меня выбросило в этом мире.

— Погоди, погоди… — Ли вытянул руку, касаясь его плеча. Тактильность аэронавта была очевидна, и Джон начинал к ней привыкать. — _Погоди_. Получается, ты…

— Из другого мира, — кивнул Джон, и Ли выругался, прикрыв глаза. Парри  
усмехнулся. — Ни из этого, ни из того, — он указал на Аврору, а потом потянулся к шее, доставая на свет цепочку с жетоном. Глаза Ли удивлённо расширились. — Я был морским пехотинцем. Потом ушел в отставку, женился. У меня родился сын. Ему было… — Джон горько усмехнулся, осознав, что не помнит. — Он был совсем маленьким, когда я отправился в археологическое исследование и так и не вернулся. Не смог найти дорогу обратно, — Джон тяжело вздохнул, убирая жетон. — Поэтому ты не слышал меня, поэтому я и не думал, что услышу тебя. В моём мире нет такого. Ни деймонов, ни… Соулмейтов.

Он замолчал. Ожидаемого облегчения не последовало — здесь была лишь тяжесть тоски, вновь навалившейся на него. Он подумал об Элейн, коснувшись кольца на безымянном пальце, и понял, что даже не может вспомнить её голос.

Чужая рука сжала его плечо.

— Мне жаль, — искренне произнёс Ли, и, заглянув ему в глаза, Джон осознал, что он действительно сожалеет.

— Мы бы не встретились, — пожал плечами головой, но Ли покачал головой, сжимая его плечо.

— Мне жаль, — повторил он, и искренность этих слов прошла сквозь связь, окутав душу Джона. Саян зашелестела крыльями, вспорхнув ему на плечо, и Ли тут же убрал руку, избегая прикосновения. Джон почти пожалел об этом.

Он кивнул, поджав губы, а потом отвернулся, возвращаясь вглубь кабинета. Ему нужно было работать.

***

Он рассчитал шаг не слишком удачно — слишком торопился, перемещая телескоп на более высокую точку. Давно было пора собираться назад, да и вообще не стоило выходить во второй раз — сегодняшняя ночь по прогнозам должна была стать одной из самых холодных. Но он был упрям, он не послушал. Прервав изучение связи, он сфокусировался на первостепенной задаче, возможно, со слишком большим рвением, не до конца ясным даже ему самому.

Но он поплатился за это, потому что нога заскользила по выступу, и прежде, чем он успел это предотвратить, провалилась в какую-то щель. От неожиданности он потерял равновесие, невольно навалившись на заблокированную ногу всем весом.

Вспыхнувшая в суставе боль не ослепила его, но проехалась по окончаниям с силой давившего на плечи Атласа неба, выбив из груди сдавленный крик, что вырвался в воздух облаком пара, а затем растворился, рассечённый крыльями обеспокоено пищащей Саян.

— Что случилось? Что случилось? — повторяла птица, порхая над ним.

Он не знал. Удерживаемы в руках приборы рассыпались по склону, а он попытался сесть, но тут же сцепил зубы, шумно и часто выдыхая. Нога немела — стремительно и беспощадно, и он схватился за голень будто выставляя преграду между ним и болью, но это не сработало. Боль пульсировала в висках и отдавала в зубы, пока ему не удалось найти подходящее, пусть и весьма неудобное положение, чтобы понять, что вообще произошло.

Нога была повреждена, очевидно, хоть он и питал слабую надежду, что это не перелом, а вывих или что там считается не столь серьёзным. Более трагичным выводом было то, что она застряла, причем в достаточно неудобном положении, так что ему даже нельзя было сесть, лишь упереться свободным коленом в глыбу внизу.

— Это… это плохо, — выдохнул Джон, и Саян пискнула, потому что дела его были явно хуже, чем плохо.

Любая попытка движения приводила к боли, но Джон пытался, стиснув зубы, он повторял это снова и снова, пока нога намертво не встала меж ледяными глыбами, отказавшись двигаться вообще. Сияние, за которым он вёл наблюдение, блекло, но зато набежала пурга, становившаяся всё сильнее. Мысль о Люке Скайуокере пришла в голову внезапно, и Джон рассмеялся, вспотевшим лбом прижавшись к ледяному камню.

Усталость, видимо из-за шока не ощущаемая им до этого, накатила мощной волной. Пурга крепчала вместе с морозом, и те немногие открытые кусочки кожи начало покалывать. Саян — эта храбрая отчаянная птица, подтащила к нему сумку, острыми когтями выудив оттуда охотничий нож, что, в прочем, оказался бесполезен против прочного толстого льда и камня, разве только чтобы отрубить себе ногу. Джон рассмеялся. Не в таком отчаянии он был, пока что.

Парри поёжился, плотнее кутаясь в меховую парку. Холод начинал проникать сквозь одежду, добираясь до мышц, что немели от неудобного положения. Саян забралась ему под руку, головой потеревшись о плечо. Он вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Станция находилась не так далеко — за холмом, но у него даже не было возможности послать туда весть. Да, возможно, они забеспокоятся, но никто не пойдёт в такую пургу выяснять, где он, если вообще поймут, что он пропал, а не заперся у себя. У закрытого образа жизни внезапно вскрылось множество минусов.

 _Чёрт, как же больно_.

Холод крепчал, небо темнело. Он старался медленно дышать, не давая себе уснуть, пока Саян жалась к нему всем своим маленьким пушистым телом, будто в бессмысленной попытке согреть.

 _Бессмысленной_.

Мысли начали уплывать, как хлопья снега меж пальцами, и он чувствовал, что засыпает, даже несмотря на клевавшую его в нос птицу, когда сквозь образовавшуюся в сознании пелену пробилось эхо. Он моргнул. Ещё раз, а потом ещё, силой заставляя себя сосредоточится.

_Ли?_

Собственный ответ волной прошелся через сознание, очистив, укрепив путь, и эхо исчезло, оставив чистый голос.

**Джон?**

В голосе Ли звучало волнение, и Джон кивнул, не успевая понять, что Скорсби его не видит.

 **Джон, где вы, чёрт возьми?** **Уже поздно, и на улице сущий кошмар, почему вы… Что… Что это? Почему так** **…**

Джон выдохнул. Чужое волнение — поток горячей воды, что ударил в лицо, заставив рваными глотками ловить воздух, и зашипел на снегу, поднимая в воздух согревающий пар. Согревающий.

_Я…_

Даже мысленно голос его дрожал, и, вероятно, это звучало довольно жалко, но Джон, впившись пальцами в холку Саян, не позволял себе об этом думать.

 _Моя нога повреждена_ _. И я… Я не могу выбраться, здесь… Слишком холодно_.

Поток высоких ругательств прошел через связь волнами, вместе с чужой нарастающей паникой, что мешалась с решительностью, создавая взрывной коктейль, что проходил сквозь его грудь снова и снова, отогревая.

 **Я** **тебя вытащу**.

Фраза пронеслась по их связи мощным порывом, не терпящим сопротивления, и Джон нашел в себе силы лишь кивнуть.

Он попытался сменить положение, и затёкшие мышцы отозвались болью, а повреждённая нога казалась ему бесчувственным куском мяса, в который так же постепенно превращалось и его лицо с пальцами. Он вспомнил почерневшие лица полярников, которых притаскивали на станцию ещё там, в его мире. Его передёрнуло, заставив сжаться сильнее.

Саян Кётёр прижалась к его лицу своим, перьями защекотав казавшимися бесчувственными щёки.

— Они нас найдут, — прощебетала она. Джон нашел в себе силы лишь кивнуть.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем его попытка провалилась, потому что да, она провалилась, и сознание вновь заволокло холодным туманом, сквозь который едва пробивалось чужое нарастающее волнение. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он услышал писк Саян, а в следующий момент чужие руки рывком вырвали его из сознания.

— Джон, давай же!

— Ли, — прохрипел он, и Ли выдохнул с облегчением, моментально отразившимся на его лице. Его ладони касались онемевшего лица Джона, и он чувствовал их притягательное тепло, появившееся и в груди, когда аэронавт улыбнулся.

 _Ты нашел меня_.

— Я здесь, — кивнул он, и улыбка его стала шире, а хватка второй руки на плече — крепче. Джон моргнул, чувствуя, как сознание ускользает, но Ли вцепился в него, не отпуская.

— Нет, нет, нет. Останься. Джон, только не засыпай. Заснёшь — и ты труп, Джон. Давай же. _Джон_. Нам надо вытащить тебя отсюда.

Его руки сместились вниз, подтянув Джона к себе, просунувшись ему подмышки, а потом аэронавт потянул его на себя, поднимаясь. Парри попытался возразить, но Ли лишь покачал головой.

— Я знаю, — его дыхание опалило Джону ухо, и прежде, чем скованная морозом кожа покрылась мурашками, Джон безвольно навалился вперёд, чувствуя, как нога медленно избавляется от холодного плена.

Но облегчение исчезло под сильной вспышкой боли, ударившей по сознанию, так что Джон едва не упал, но хватка Ли была крепкой.

— Я держу, — протараторил он, действительно удерживая его почти мёртвой хваткой. — Всё нормально, я держу. _Та-а-ак_.

Он изменил их положение, перекинув руку Джона себе через шею и удерживая его за пояс. Здоровая нога держала оборону всего несколько минут, после чего начала подкашиваться, а попытки Парри удержать равновесие привели к тому, что тот едва не лежал на Скорсби. Мысли о Люке Скайуокере вновь вернулись в голову.

— Всё нормально, всё нормально. Я держу тебя. Джон. Джон! — Свободной рукой Ли коснулся его лица, поворачивая голову к себе. Сквозь призму накативших слёз, Парри всё же смог различить откровенное волнение. — Я тебя вытащу, — уверенно произнёс он, и Джон кивнул, потому что он верил своему соулмейту больше, чем когда-либо. И Ли понял это.

Он кивнул в ответ. Затем отвёл взгляд, обращаясь куда-то назад.

— Эстер! Эстер, нам нужно…

Джон не расслышал, что им нужно. Способность думать отошла куда-то на задний план, оставив лишь ощущения — крепкую хватку Ли, их медленные и осторожные попытки начать двигаться, бьющий в лицо ветер. Но потом и это провалилось, потонуло в прожигающей изнутри боли.

Джон очнулся уже в тепле и мягкости — у себя в постели, как запоздало понял он, в окружении одеял и грелок и какого-то другого тепла, согревавшего его изнутри.

Он медленно приподнялся, ощущая ломоту в мышцах, но не боль, даже в повреждённой ноге, что оказалась перехвачена повязками, но уже не приносила такого сильного дискомфорта, видимо под давлением обезболивающих.

Джон моргнул и медленно повернул голову, взглядом натыкаясь на Скорсби, что тоже был тут. Ли сидел в кресле напротив и, кажется, дремал, скрестив руки на груди и откинув голову назад, но во сне выглядел напряженным, будто готовым вскочить в любой момент.

Эстер тоже была тут, но не рядом с хозяином, как обычно, а на постели, свернувшись комочком она дремала, и во сне её уши передёргивались, будто разведывая опасность. И Саян Кётёр, его красивая гордая птица, лежала рядом с ней, сложив крылья за спиной и спрятав голову в мягкой шерсти, откуда теперь смотрела на Джона лишь одним, ещё сонным глазом, не моргая.

Джон охнул, понимая природу тепла. Но ему не хватило сил одёрнуть себя и её, потому что это было слишком яркое чувство, которое он никогда не испытывал. Его собственная душа грелась в объятьях души _его соулмейта_ , потому что была напугана и одинока, потому что хотела этого слишком давно.

И он не смог возразить.

Джон попытался сесть, но повернул ногу не слишком удачно. От не столь яркой, но всё же ощутимой боли, из груди вырвался сдавленный вздох. Эстер дёрнулась. Ли распахнул глаза.

— Погоди, — сон слетел с него мгновенно, он поднялся, тут же касаясь его. Джон почему-то ощутил облегчение. — Погоди, тебе нельзя вставать. Док сказал, что нога не сильно, но повреждена. Тебе нужен покой.

— Я хочу пить.

Ли кивнул. Сжав напоследок плечо, он отошел к столу, а затем цокнул. Эстер соскочила с постели, виновато поджимая уши, и они вышли, и Джон слышал их пружинистые шаги в коридоре.

Саян зашуршала крыльями, подбираясь ближе. Он поднял руку, оглаживая её по голове, и она подалась ближе, прижимаясь к нему. Они не говорили, но он ощущал исходящее от неё тепло и спокойствие, прекрасно понимая причину, и чувствуя себя виноватым, что лишал её этого столько месяцев.

Ли вернулся с двумя стаканами — чаем и водой, и Джон выбрал чай, благодарно кивнув и шумно выдохнув, когда, обхватив кружку обеими ладонями ощутил исходящее от металла тепло.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он тихо, передавая кружку. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, и Джон почувствовал себя совсем юным школьником, когда по коже вверх побежали мурашки. — За всё.

— Тебе повезло, что я успел, — хмыкнул Ли, ставя кружку на стол. Он выглядел несколько обеспокоенным и, кажется, смущённым, потому что Эстер не отходила от его ноги, смущаясь от прямого взгляда Саян.

— Я рад, что это произошло.

— Я тоже.

Саян отстранилась, переместившись на налёжанное ими место, но по-прежнему не сводила взгляда с зайчихи. Та взволнованно задёргала носиком, чуть вытянув голову. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на него, но тут же отвела, переминая лапами. Но с места не сдвинулась.

Саян разочарованно вздохнула.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — явно жестче, чем планировал, произнёс Ли, и Джон приподнял бровь. Он чувствовал чужое волнение, а ещё гудение, как от роя пчёл — вопросов — на другом конце, что никак не хотели сорваться. Он поднялся. Эстер засуетилась. — Док зайдёт утром.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон, невольно кутаясь в одеяло. Ли тоже кивнул, медленно направившись к двери.

Он замер, пальцами касаясь резной ручки, а потом повернулся, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Кто такой Люк Скайуокер?

Джон рассмеялся — громко и искренне, от смущения закрыв руками лицо. Саян пискнула, нахохлившись.

— Это долгая история, — произнёс он, улыбаясь Ли в лицо. — Тебе придётся сесть.

Волнение и радость в их связи были похожи на щекотку. И впервые Джон не испугался того, что исходит оно с обеих сторон.

***

Несколько недель он провёл на станции, не поднимаясь на холмы, пока нога заживала. Ему приходилось заниматься только письменной частью исследования и отчётами, которые кончились достаточно быстро, что позволило приступить к их исследованию.

Теперь это давалось легче, гораздо легче. Напряжение исчезло. Теперь Саян если не касалась, то всегда была рядом с Эстер, задевая её краешками перьев, и он позволял ей это, почти не испытывая вины. Это было нормально. Она хотела этого, а значит, это было нормально.

К тому же птица не позволяла себе лишнего, чтобы не смущать его и всегда наблюдала за реакцией Ли. Тот, кажется, был взволнован, отпуская Эстер от себя осторожно и медленно, насколько это было возможно со столь гордым и свободолюбивым деймоном. Но это дало свои результаты, потому что многие детали прояснились. Соединявшие их нити крепли, всё менялось, и Джон ощущал перемены в самом себе, когда, в очередной раз прикрепляя датчики к вискам Скорсби, его пальцы задержались, задев мягкие пряди волос.

 _Мне комфортно с тобой_ , понял он, и Ли медленно поднял голову, глядя на него. Тёмная радужка в свете свечи приобрела тёплое сияние. Джон оцепенел, ощущая, как теплеет кожа под подушечками пальцев.

 **Мне тоже**.

***

Нога не беспокоила его несколько недель, но он всё ещё спал плохо от непрекращаемой мозговой активности, а потому проснулся мгновенно, едва ощутив этот панический страх, что подбирался прямо к сердцу.

Он резко сел на кровати, оглядываясь. В комнате он был один, за исключением Саян, что сейчас обеспокоенно попискивала. Чувство беспомощности сковало его по рукам и ногам, и он не мог понять причину…

Пока не осознал, что это не его чувства.

Джон подорвался, покинув комнату быстрее, чем смог вспомнить про куртку, а потому ощутил холод пробивавшегося через щели сквозняка прямо на оголённой коже плеч. Расположение комнаты Ли он знал лишь приблизительно, но Саян вела его вперёд, и он верил ей.

О том, что дверь могла быть заперта, он тоже подумал в последний момент, но она поддалась, едва он коснулся ручки, и Джон прошел внутрь, забыв постучать.

Ли спал, если так можно было назвать положение, в котором он находился. Его тело было скрючено в неестественной, абсолютно неудобной для сна позе: повернув голову, и уперевшись лопатками в стену, он будто пытался закрыть себя руками, пока лицо его дёргалось, зеркалом отражая испытываемые Скорсби эмоции — страх, отчаянье, беспомощность.

У него определённо был кошмар.

Джон замер. Ком возник в горле, шипами упираясь в стенки, и он медленно выпустил воздух через нос, не уверенный, стоит ли ему вмешиваться. Но Саян бросилась к начавшей скулить Эстер, и Джон тоже приблизился, присаживаясь.

— Ли, — тихо произнёс он, касаясь чужого плеча.

Аэронавт подорвался, и Джон ощутил холодное прикосновение курка ко лбу. Он удивлённо моргнул, но взгляда не отвёл, давая мужчине увидеть себя. Его ладонь сжала плечо, оглаживая кожу пальцем. Саян накрыла взъерепенившуюся Эстер крыльями.

— Это я.

Ли смотрел на него неотрывно, и Джон ощутил пронзившую ногу боль — выше, чем у него, по-другому — и почувствовал, почти наяву увидев образ, искаженное гневом лицо. Прикосновение смягчилось. Саян прижалась головой к лицу замеревшей Эстер.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо произнёс он. — Это я.

Ли кивнул.

Охватившее его оцепенение медленно спадало, он приходил в себя. Проморгавшись, он заозирался, и Джон отступил, давая ему возможность ощутить себя в пространстве.

Предложение пройтись не произносилось вслух, но этого хватило. Ли медленно зашнуровал ботинки, но накидывать сверху ничего не стал, оставшись в майке, что оголяла его сильные плечи, усыпанные родинками. Они прошли вдоль по коридору, остановившись на своеобразном балконе. Здесь холод ощущался отчётливей, но Джон не проронил не слова, наблюдая, как Ли медленно закуривает трубку. Плечи их соприкасались, разделяя тепло. Деймоны сидели рядом.

— Это его отец, — пискнула Саян одному ему, и Джон кивнул, потому что знал. Ли повернул голову. Табачный дым, рассеявшийся в его волосах, пах им. Джон удивлённо моргнул такому сравнению.

— Может быть, твой мир более везучий, — тихо произнёс Скорсби, и пусть это звучало размыто, Джон понял, о чём он.

Он подумал о родителях Ли, об его отце и гневе, и тех коротких комментариях, что он порой отпускал, никогда не поясняя. Подумал о своих родителях и их сдержанности, прорвавшейся в первый же вечер знакомства с Элейн. Подумал об Элейн и её вечных беспокойствах, почти паранойе, что иногда невероятно раздражала.

Подумал о том, насколько тёплым казался Скорсби, когда их плечи соприкасались вот так, и он не чувствовал вину за то, насколько естественно это ощущается.

Подумал об Азриэле и его дурацкой шутке. И о том, что этот самодовольный засранец мог оказаться прав.

Потому что он вдруг подумал о том, что не хочет заканчивать начатое. И эта мысль была холодной и острой, как нож, как лезвие, одно из тех, что он видел в том центре неподалёку отсюда.

И впервые Джон понял, что не хочет думать. Только ощущать.

***

Эта ночная мысль не выходила у него из головы, в результате вылившись в бессонницу, предотвратить которую не смог даже полный отказ от кофе. У него подрагивали пальцы, и он не знал, что делать, потому что мозг просто отказывался прекращать думать, и даже физическая активность не могла прервать этот процесс.

В ту ночь, после очередной попытки заснуть, он поднялся, воодушевившись принятым решением. С этим пора было покончить, потому что он не видел иного правильного выхода. Он отчитывался лишь одному человеку, и то заметками, но сейчас понимал, что пора было прекратить обманывать. Хотя бы самого себя.

Азриэл был прав. Он не сможет.

Но в момент, когда он перебирал собственные заметки, дабы составить более полный вывод, взгляд зацепился за последние расчёты. Он нахмурился. Мысль — шальная, непрошенная, почти нежеланная — скользнула в голову, тонкой нитью соединив два явления, о связи которых он и не думал до этого момента.

Джон замер, сжимая блокнот.

 _Чёрт_.

Сердце забилось слишком сильно, когда он лихорадочно залистал записи, проверяя, пытаясь найти доказательства, что он не прав, что он ошибается, что это — лишь ошибка его столь давно лишенного сна мозга. Но чем дольше он листал, тем очевиднее становилась правдивость этой мысли, тем сильнее и быстрее становился поток соскакивающих с губ ругательств. Кусочки пазла стремительно складывались один за другим, образуя целостную картину.

 _Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт_.

— Джон? — Парри дёрнулся, заметив замершего в дверях Ли. Тот выглядел сонным и помятым, но в то же время — обеспокоенным, и беспокойство это проходило сквозь связь, которой Джон сторонился, как ядовитой змеи.

 _Чёрт_.

— Джон, что… Почему ты не…

— Это _Пыль_ , — произнёс, едва не выкрикивая, едва не затыкая себе рот он. Ли замер, удивлённо хлопая глазами. — Это Пыль.

— Пыль?

— Связь. Это Пыль. Я думал, они похожи, но она и есть… Поэтому мы, поэтому дети…

Джон метнулся к последнему блокноту, лихорадочно листая. Но и там он нашел подтверждение этому.

 _Чёрт_.

— И что это… Что это значит?

— Что её можно разорвать только ножом, как делает это Священный совет. Но там деймоны, и я не уверен, что потребуется для этого, вероятно…

— Разорвать?

Это прозвучало по-другому. Джон замер, осознавая, что произнёс, но страх исчез вместе с царившим до этого возбуждением. Ли смотрел прямо на него, и он был готов назвать его взгляд непонимающим, но это было неправдой.

Потому что Ли Скорсби понимал. Но не верил.

— Твоё исследование… — медленно произнёс он, но не закончил предложение, потому что _понял_. Кусочки воспоминаний, реакция Джона, его собственная реакция, всё это сопоставлялось, открываясь под новым углом. Неожиданным, но в то же время, таким очевидным.

Повисла тишина, в которой казалось, что ничего не происходило, тогда как происходило всё. Парри наблюдал за изменениями в своём _соулмейте_ — лице, эмоциях, связи. Как моллюск уползал в раковину, Ли закрывался внутри, утаскивая с собой все эмоции и чувства, так что их связь вдруг опустела и охладела. Эстер отступила, прячась за его ногой.

— Это правда? — спросил он, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и карие радужки были похожи на загрубевшую ото льда грязь. Он поджал губы, меж его широких бровей залегла грубая морщинка. — Ты хочешь этого?

— Раньше хотел, — честно ответил Джон, и закрыл глаза будто в ожидании удара. Которого не последовало. Потому что, когда он их открыл, Ли уже не было.

Его не было и на следующее утро, и остальные члены экспедиции лишь пожимали плечами. Он мялся перед дверью комнаты, но когда решился войти, то понял, что та абсолютно пуста. Лишь на подушке лежал клочок бумаги, где округлым, как воздушный шар, почерком, было выведено:

« ** _Я надеюсь, этого достаточно_** ».

Джон замер, невидящим взглядом пронзая бумагу. Затем глубоко вздохнул. Мост, столь трепетно возводимый ими, разрушался, и Джон осознал, что породивший первую трещину меч находился у него в руках, и что всё истончалось, исчезая, чем дальше шар уносило от станции.

Но, в конце концов, именно этого он и добивался.

Не так ли?

***

В Троллезунде подступающая зима ощущалась не так сильно, как на пути в Больвангар. В городке она мокрая, слякотная, серая. Среди бесконечных снежных полей, когда ледяной ветер бил в лицо, а мысль об экспериментах над беззащитными детьми железным кулаком сжимала сердце, она ощущалась по-другому. Суровей. Так что он закуривал чаще, чем запускал пальцы Эстер в холку, потому что догадывался, что происходило там. В конце концов, именно об этом Джон говорил. Не так ли?

Ли прикрыл глаза, шумно вздыхая. О Джоне Парри — своём грёбанном соулмейте — он не хотел думать вообще. Обида ножом ударила слишком глубоко, прямо в единственное уязвимое место, которое он открыл ему. Обидно было даже сейчас, спустя почти два года с их последней встречи.

Но, в конце концов, это была и его вина тоже.

Побег — потому что отлётом назвать это было никак нельзя, уж слишком стремительный процесс — был пропитан отчаяньем и слезами, которые он глотал уже в кабине шара, ощущая, как Эстер прижимается к нему, тихо поскуливая. Он гладил её, потому что это была их общая рана. Потому что их вновь лишили чувства безопасности и комфорта, вынудив бежать. Потому что иначе и быть не могло.

Но как бы Ли не хотел, он не мог перестать думать.

Их связь затухла, стоило ему пересечь границу, и не давала знать о себе, пока не вспыхнула отчаянной паникой, захлестнувшей его чуть больше года назад, поднявшей с кровати с мыслью о том, что ему нужно бежать, потому что Джон кричал где-то от страха и боли, и чувство это раскалёнными иглами вонзалось куда-то в подкорку.

Но Ли не полетел, заставив себя вернуться в постель, заставив зажать уши подушкой, заставив не двигаться с места.

Испытав облегчение, когда крик утих несколько часов спустя. И Джон остался жив. Потому что будь иначе…

Ли вздохнул.

Он не мог перестать думать.

Поиск Йорека был отчаянной попыткой отвлечься, которая внезапно сработала, когда Лира — эта бойкая, наглая и столь похожая на него девчонка — ворвалась в его жизнь катализатором, яркостью реакции затмив обиду и боль. И он погнался за этим ощущением, позволив втянуть себя в очередное приключение, вновь слишком поздно задумавшись о том, чем оно обойдётся.

Но в этот раз, по крайней мере, ему платили.

Ли вздохнул, чиркая спичкой и закуривая. Приближался ужин, Лиры и Йорека не было в лагере почти сутки, и он начинал волноваться. И такое же беспокойство он читал в лицах цыган: Джон Фаа то и дело направлял подзорную трубу к горизонту, высматривая их. Но безуспешно. Ли поёжился. Он доверял Йореку, но всё же надеялся, что вернутся они до глубокой темноты. Потому что Лира, несмотря на свою храбрость и стойкость, была маленькой и хрупкой девочкой, которую хотелось…

 _Ты опять слишком быстро привязываешься_ , мысленно одёрнул себя он, тут же нахмурившись, потому что мысль эта прозвучала жестко и холодно. Совсем как…

— Это ещё что?

Ли вынырнул из своих мыслей, сосредотачиваясь на Джоне Фаа. Король цыган стоял, всматриваясь в небо, и, задрав голову, Ли заприметил парящую в облаках птицу.

Фардер Корам поднялся.

— Это не… — он прищурился, отчаянно вглядываясь своими старыми глазами в небо. Птица продолжала стремительный спуск. — Может, Серафина хочет что-то…

— Это не гусь, — возразил Джон Фаа, и Ли поднялся, потому что шальная мысль мелькнула у него в голове, но это не могло быть правдой, потому что…

Но это оказалось. И Эстер взвизгнула, ощутив это первой. Потому что стоило птице приземлиться на рыхлый снег, как она бросилась вперёд, силой потянув Ли за собой, но это и не требовалось, потому что гонимый волнением он направился следом, ощущая, как бешено стучит сердце в груди.

И страх, и обида отступила на задний план, потому что Саян Кётёр была здесь, и Эстер прыгала вокруг неё, с головой выдавая их реакцию, не зная, как подступиться, пока Саян вдруг не повалила её на снег, распластав крылья и прижимаясь, зарываясь головой в шерстку у неё на груди. И Ли, замер, ощущая, как на глазах выступают слёзы, потому что проходившее сквозь грудь тепло было сильнее, реальнее, чем самое желанное из наслаждений, и всего на мгновение он будто увидел Джона, замершего в зеркальной ему позе и его лицо…

Кошка Фардера соскочила на снег, стремительно направившись в сторону деймонов.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Ли, выбрасывая руку вперёд и оборачиваясь. Ощущение пропало вместе с образом Джона. — Нет, это… Всё нормально.

Он повернулся. Саян соскочила с Эстер, но та не спешила возвращаться к нему, пусть и явно была смущена. Ли прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту впереди, но ничего не увидел. Он взглянул на Саян.

— Саян Кётёр, — произнёс он едва ли не по слогам, и Саян вдруг кивнула.

— Ли Скорсби. Рада, что смогла найти вас.

— Я… я тоже, — выдохнул он. Нельзя было врать воплощению души своего соулмейта, не так ли? Он вновь заглянул в сгущавшуюся тьму. — Но где… Почему ты одна? Что-то случилось?

— Многое, — кивнула Саян, подбираясь ближе. Было забавно наблюдать, как она идёт по снегу, пока Эстер нетерпеливо прыгает рядом. — Это долгая история.

— Ли? — окликнул его Джон Фаа. Ли цокнул, запоздало вспомнив о приличиях.

— Да, — кивнул он, прикусывая губу. — Господин Фаа, господин Корам, это Саян Кётёр, — он указал на скопу, и та кивнула, но не так, как ему — куда более гордо. — Она деймон Станислауса Груммана, если это имя вам о чём-то говорит.

Эстер недовольно цокнула, но он одарил её многозначительным взглядом, так что та притихла, наконец подобравшись к его ноге. Саян вспорхнула на бревно, служившее лавочкой.

— Это большая честь, — произнёс Ферард, сделав полупоклон. — Личность мистера Груммана окружена загадками, но я и представить не мог…

— Благодарю, — уверенно произнесла Саян, взглянув на старого цыгана взглядом, который Ли замечал когда-то у Джона — пронизывающий, сжигающий лишние вопросы. Не подпускающий к себе.

К счастью, цыгане были достаточно умны, чтобы правильно его расшифровать, а потому уйти, оставив их наедине. Едва это произошло, Ли впился в птицу взглядом.

— Где он?

— У енисейских пахтар, — произнесла она на удивление спокойно, тогда как у Ли мурашки побежали вверх по затылку. Уловив это, скопа добавила. — Но он в порядке. Они его приняли. Он теперь шаман.

— Он теперь _что?!_ — выпалил он, и Саян засмеялась, и смех её был такой необычный — смесь писка и высокого смеха — что он удивлённо захлопал глазами. — Ш-ш… _Шаман?!_ Прям настоящий, с…

— С магией и ритуалами, — кивнула она, и Ли не знал, умеют ли птицы улыбаться, но Саян выглядела именно такой. В груди разлилось тепло, и всего на секунду ему показалось, что оно чужое, но он погнал это чувство. Джона здесь не было. — Поэтому мы можем разделяться.

— Ты… — Ли вдруг вспомнил их последний разговор, и холод мгновенно вытеснил тепло, потому что… — Он что…

— Нет! — громко пискнула Саян Кётёр. Эстер вздрогнула. — Нет, он не… Это другое. Он тебя чувствует, Ли, — она вздохнула, и это выглядело очень странно. — Ли, мы очень…

— Не стоит, — холодно произнёс он. Саян хотела возразить, но сдержалась, плотно прижав крылья к спине. Эстер дёрнулась в её сторону, но всё же осталась. — Почему ты здесь? Ему что-то нужно или…

— Нет, — покачала головой скопа. — Джон не знал об этом намерении, пока оно не произошло, — она сделала паузу, а затем перескочила на ту деревяшку, где сидел он, подбираясь ближе. — Вас не хватает.

Ли замер, не зная, как расценивать такой жест и понимать такие слова воплощения души его соулмейта, которого даже не было здесь. Но Саян выглядела искренней. Насколько это возможно для… птицы.

Он вздохнул. Эстер подскочила, забравшись ему на колени, а потом и на «скамейку», осторожно направившись к птице. Ли видел, как дёргается её нос, но Саян зашелестела крыльями, приблизившись, и когда они соприкоснулись, прижавшись лбами, Ли шумно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он забыл, как скучал по этому ощущению. Как нуждался.

— Окей, — произнёс он, открывая глаза и глядя птице прямо в большие и умные глаза, и понимая, что сможет что-нибудь придумать. Объяснить. Выкрутиться. Всегда умел. — Где… Как мне найти его?

Что-то переменилось, и Эстер вновь ощутила это раньше. Потому что Саян отстранилась, выглядя виноватой.

— Ещё не время, — прощебетала она. Что-то хрупкое, только возведённое внутри Ли с треском оборвалось. — У него есть миссия, но он… Он позовёт тебя. Скоро.

Ну конечно.

— Тогда для чего всё это? — спросил он, чувствуя, как жесткость голоса режет воздух. Эстер вернулась ему в ноги, отвернувшись от в момент опечалившейся Саян. — Саян Кётёр, скажи, для чего ты здесь?

— Потому что он не может перестать думать о тебе.

Ли как пощёчину влепили. Воздух замер на выходе из горла.

— Убирайся, — процедил он, и скопа вспорхнула без малейших возражений.

Ли обхватил голову, локтями упираясь в колени и жмурясь так крепко, что перед глазами заплясали белые пятна. Он дышал медленно и глубоко, а затем вскинул голову, заслышав крики в лагере. Расслышав детское имя, он подскочил, кулаком утирая набежавшие слёзы, и бросился вперёд.

Ему стоило перестать думать. Но он _не мог_.


	5. не его

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в этот раз песни в эпиграфе не будет, не сонгфик же... вроде. да? :D
> 
> но я оставлю ссылку на плейлист с песнями в стиле племён севера, он очень сильно ассоциируется у меня с Джоном и шаманами: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWXhcuQw7KIeM?si=2E77SteaRcCyXOyJVr3bZg
> 
> повторюсь, на всякий случай: данная глава является продолжением не предыдущей, а третьей, которая "может быть". ну просто на всякий случай.

Солнце давно ушло за горизонт, но свет остался — не тусклый, скорее приглушенный, холодный, пронизывающий дымку собирающегося тумана и разрезающийся всплесками розового в темнеющем синем небе. Ветер, то набегавший, то исчезавший порывами, проходил сквозь щели в стенах, задевая необработанные края, издавая тонкий свист, в котором, казалось, можно было различить слова.

Иногда это даже было правдой.

Джопари глубоко вдохнул, позволив запаху полыни с воздухом проникнуть в лёгкие, оставив на языке терпкий привкус. Ветер покачивал вершины деревьев и колосья высокой травы, он слышал, как идёт рябь по Енисею и думал о том, что сегодняшняя ночь будет холоднее предыдущей. Вышивка на куртке отдавала мнимым теплом, короткая пластина ногтя со въевшейся под неё грязью царапнула пуговицу на животе.

Тепло исчезало и из глины бутыли в руках — чай, если можно назвать так ту мешанину из трав и иголок, что он заваривал, остывал, и терпкий привкус цеплялся за язык сильнее. Он прикусил щёку, а потом вернулся в дом.

Целая симфония звуков — скрип половиц, писк разбежавшихся из-под пола мышей, чирк спички, щелчок примуса, лязг котелка — поднялась и тут же утихла, оставив его с начинавшим сосать под ложечкой чувством, в голове отдавшимся шелестом крыльев его души. Он усмехнулся. Птица возвращалась назад.

Аромат вяленого мяса защекотал нос. Еда была пресной — эвенки солью не злоупотребляли, а до ближайшего городка было слишком далеко и _нежеланно_. Какое-то непонятное чувство, ощущавшееся крохотным, но отчего-то весомым камнем, заставляло его оставаться здесь, не покидая границ леса и реки. Ждать. Ждать.

_Ждать_.

Зашелестели крылья, он вздёрнул голову. Саян Кётёр стрелой прошла через окно, тут же едва не врезаясь в разделявшую «комнаты» балку, но в последний момент всё же находя возможность остановиться, когтями оцарапав деревянную поверхность. Он усмехнулся, она бросила в него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ещё меньше дня пути.

Он повёл бровью. Ему казалось, что птица привирает, потому как было в её отряхивании перьев что-то смущённое будто. Но потом она вытянула шею, сталкиваясь с ним взглядами, и в ярко-желтых глазах было что-то непоколебимо прямое.

— Ты видела их? — вопрос глупый, очевидный, но птица поняла, о чём он. — Кролик?

— Заяц, — поправила она, сложив крылья и выпрямившись. Почему-то он подумал, что она пытается выглядеть незаинтересованной. — Арктический.

Он хлопнул ресницами, а потом кивнул, возвращаясь к ужину. Уточнение выдавало птицу с головой и ему не хотелось думать, что это значит для них обоих.

У него есть миссия. Это просто проводник.

— И какой он? — подняв голову, спросил Джопари. Ложка замерла меж его пальцев.

— Она, — поправила Саян, и уточнение это показалось ему забавным, так что он даже хмыкнул. Кто о чём. — Ты не такой особенный.

Что-то в голосе птицы выдало её задетость. Он хмыкнул, запуская в рот очередную ложку каши. Потом покачал головой и отодвинул плошку, скрестив руки на груди. Что-то больно уперлось в район селезёнки, он нахмурился.

— А она… шебутная. Но беспокойная. А он выглядит неважно.

— Да ну? — фыркнул Джопари. Чуть откинувшись, он расстегнул пуговицу, а затем пальцами нащупал внутренний карман, довольно быстро вспоминая, что там лежит.

— Кажется, им сильно досталось.

Джон молча кивнул, сосредоточив взгляд на оказавшимся в ладони артефакте. Серебро блеснуло в тусклом свете настольной лампы, мгновенно приковывая к себе взгляд.Чутье шептало ему, что в кольцо вложено много чувства — силы, делавшей его почти живым, обретшим собственный характер. Он чувствовал хранившееся в бирюзе тепло чужих пальцев, столь реальное, что мог не закрывая глаз увидеть лицо их обладателя, разглядеть блеск слёз в тёмной радужке глаз и залегшую меж бровей морщинку.

— Даже не думай, — пискнула Саян Кётёр, и он поднял взгляд. Странно было видеть птицу хмурящейся, но именно такой она была. — Ты и так с него взгляда не сводишь, и даже не смей возражать, но он устал. Хватит докучать. Это жутко.

Он фыркнул, мягко усмехнувшись. Повёл рукой, пальцами зарываясь птице в оперение.

— Мы увидим их завтра, не так ли? — спросил он, и вопрос звучал почти риторически. Птица перебралась ему на колени, головой подставляясь под гладящую руку.

— Мы увидим их завтра, — довольно прощебетала она, и он кивнул, ощутив контрастирующее с этим наслаждением натяжение в груди. Он не мог отвести взгляда от кольца.

Завтра.

***

Кабина шара едва заметно покачивалась, прорезая ночной воздух. Упирающаяся в шею балка ощущалась холоднее, чем час назад, и ему действительно стоило задуматься о сне, потому что это был очень насыщенный день, но сознание отдало предпочтение перевариванию полученных впечатлений, решительно игнорируя биологические потребности.

На шаре двоим взрослым мужчинам было почти тесно, и взгляд его скользил с усыпанного звёздами неба к взлохмаченной макушке, выглядывающей из поворота. Ли Скорсби спал на дне кабины прямо в одежде, плотнее запахнув плащ, и было что-то совершенно неестественное в его будто поломанной фигуре, напряжение в которой пружиной отдавалось у него в груди.

Они встретились. Неужели.

Глупо было отрицать, что он смотрит. Слова болотной ведьмы в голове всплывали так же легко, как последовавший им крик, и да, вероятно, она тогда была права. Как был прав и Баай — нельзя быть столь грубым и категоричным. Стоило дождаться встречи, хотя бы дать ей шанс случиться.

Какая изысканная издёвка, тонкая, словно леска, крючком цепляющая изнутри нити. Ли Скорсби искал не его — он не ответил на зов, предпочтя девчонку, _Лиру_. Дочку Азриэла.

Неужели вся эта история должна свестись к этому самодовольному засранцу?

Джопари чуть тряхнул головой, усмехаясь самому себе и чувствуя, что где-то в небе Саян Кётёр закатила глаза. Взгляд вернулся к растрёпанному затылку. Есть в Ли Скорсби что-то особенное. Он только понять не может пока, что конкретно. Искренность, должно быть. Преданность?

Это неважно. Они связаны не сколько узами, сколько обещанием. Ли искал не его, он искал Станислауса Груммана — загадочного доктора, шамана, который должен был защитить его девочку. Не его.

Но, возможно, было что-то в том переполненном надеждой и страхом взгляде, с дрожью в пальцах, которую Ли почти удалось спрятать, когда он, сжав кулак, посмотрел прямо на него.

— Я ведь всё правильно понял? — спросил он неожиданно спокойно, тихо почти. Сидевшая позади Эстер была напряжена, а уши её стояли как замёрзшее на ветру бельё, выдавая всё волнение обладателя.

Солнце ещё не село, они только закончили ужинать. Набежавший ветер встормошил тёмные пряди и, очертив горбинку носа, скользнул к нему, опалив теплом.

Шелест крыльев тогда раздался прямо над ухом, и Саян приземлилась ему на плечо, сложив за спиной крылья и сжав когтями ткань куртки. Он приподнял бровь.

— Поняли что, мистер Скорсби?

У Ли, кажется, лицо дёрнулось, разрезаясь непонятной Джопари эмоцией. Он вдохнул глубоко, сжав кулаки. Вновь поднял взгляд.

_**Это ты**_.

Его голос звучал ослепительно ярко, так что Джопари почти прищурился. Тепло, но драгоценный металл не раскалён, лишь… Согрет. Ладонями. Большими, сухими, мозолистыми.

Его.

Он улыбнулся коротко.

_Это я_.

Забавно было наблюдать за реакцией мужчины — эмоциями, которые он не мог сдержать и скрыть, а может быть просто не хотел. И как заячья шерсть встала дыбом, и как задёргался её влажный нос. И как ни один не издал и звука, и через несколько мгновений Джопари присел на скамью, откинув голову и закрыв глаза.

И вот теперь он смотрел на чужой затылок.

Связь ощущалась ярче, сильнее. Он мог закрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как переливаются золотом и серебром нити, он мог услышать их звон. Ли Скорсби не спросил его, почему он молчал так долго ещё тогда, в самом начале, он не спросил, почему не говорил об этом сейчас. Позднее он слышал, как они перешептываются о чём-то с Эстер, взгляда с которой Саян отвести не могла, а потому летала вокруг, разведывая, заглушая мысленный рой свистом ветра.

И сейчас Ли Скорсби дёрнулся во сне, и было в этом движении что-то резкое, холодом металла отдавшее прямо в связь, отчего нити зазвенели высоким и тонким звуком. И заволновавшаяся Эстер перебралась поближе, прижавшись своим пушистым тельцем к его животу, и Ли Скорсби зарылся её пальцами в шерсть, и Джопари ощутил, как натяжение медленно спадает, а плечи аэронавта становятся расслабленней.

Где-то высоко в небе протяжно крикнула Саян Кётёр.

Он лёг на лавочку, устремив взгляд в открывавшийся из-за шара клочок чёрного, покрытого звёздами неба, и подумал о том, что не прочь был рассказать. Но Ли Скорсби не спросил, а мысль ускользнула. Джопари закрыл глаза.

Им предстоял трудный путь.


	6. мыслей пальцами касаться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> привет! всех с первых днём весны!
> 
> простите, что так долго. подготовка к экзаменам и тревожка съедает все мои нервы, я отчаянно пытаюсь бороться. надеюсь выпустить следующую главу быстрее - на весенних каникулах, если повезёт. хотя ничего не могу обещать кроме того, что она будет жаркой, охохо.
> 
> надеюсь, эта вам понравится и вы оставите фидбек. он очень важен для меня сейчас. спасибо.

_и так холодно пальцем_   
_твоих мыслей касаться._   
_как опять не влюбляться —_   
_в тебя не влюбятся, скажи?!_

_сергей лазарев — снег в океане._

Слышать голос своего соулмейта должно было перестать быть чем-то странным. В конце концов — он ловил его голос урывками больше десятилетия, но…

Урывками.

Слышать полноценное предложение было странно. Неожиданно.

Слышать собственное имя в нём…

Его передёрнуло, он подскочил. Каждая из девяти букв его имени крохотным молоточком ударила по позвонкам, поднимаясь вниз к шее. Уши Эстер беспокойно задёргались, а затем он почувствовал, как кабина накреняется.

Когда равновесие было восстановлено, а местоположение было определено, он медленно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. В груди было тяжело — какой-то надлом острыми краями давил куда-то внутрь. Неожиданно. Непривычно.

Нежеланно.

Он вдохнул глубже, выпрямляясь, а потом и вовсе разворачиваясь и прокладывая курс. **_Нет_**. Ему нужно найти шамана для Лиры. Она куда важнее.

Где-то за бортом вскрикнула птица и удивление, что, как на секунду показалось Скорсби, наполнило этот звук, эхом отдалось в связь, и он почти смог разглядеть, как взлетают чужие брови, а налетевший ветер скидывает капюшон с обветренного загорелого лица. Ладонь плотнее сжала штурвал.

_**Нет**_. Сначала Лира.

***

Джопари хлопнул глазами, когда чужое «нет» иголкой проткнуло пузырь объединявшего их пространства, уставившись в стену. В голове тишина звучала непривычно, он чувствовал себя ребёнком, родитель которого в порыве ссоры хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом, лишив права сделать это самостоятельно.

Саян Кётёр гоготнула на перекладине, он стрельнул в ней взглядом, отчего она загоготала ещё больше.

Ничего, подумал он, скидывая капюшон и пальцем проводя по камню кольца, гладкому и тёплому от прикосновений. Пока что его.

Пока что.

Он подождёт.

***

Москиты и правда были невыносимы. Местные звали их гнусы и, видимо, техасская кровь им нравилась особенно сильно. Эстер недовольно ворчала, но выглядела взволнованной — было что-то непривычное в дёрганье её ушей и носа, когда она нюхала воздух, сидя на корме.

— Странно здесь как-то, не чувствуешь?

Нет, он не чувствовал. В груди всё ныло от тоски по небу и злости — никогда раньше он не был столь приземлён. Он думал о Лире, чуть меньше — о Серафине и данном ей обещании. Найти Груммана было основной его задачей, и Эстер была права, они были почти у цели.

А значит, почти у Лиры.

Совсем немного он думал о нём. Он знал, что им с Эстер предстоит путешествие между мирами, а потому незваная мысль о том, как это отразится на связи, всё же проскальзывала в голове, а он гнал её, как этих надоедливых москитов.

— Ли Скорсби. Мы думали, ты заяц, а не черепаха.

Он вздёрнул голову, слыша, как возмущённо восклицает позади Эстер, но ощущая что-то другое, звенящее…

Как золотые нити на ветру.

Птица сидела на ветке. Сначала было он принял её за деймона Серафины, но нет, она была другая — взъерошенная и важная, с деловитым, немного язвительным прищуром ярко-желтых глаз, что смотрели прямо на него. Имей деймоны мимику, она бы усмехалась, но так просто смотрела на него, не моргая, не двигаясь.

— Кто «мы»? Ты деймон ведьмы?

В её голосе слышалась ещё большая усмешка, когда она ответила.

— Очень скоро узнаешь. А сейчас не отставай.

Она вспорхнула, полетев вперёд, а Ли с Эстер переглянулись. Звон, кажется, на секунду стал громче, но потом вновь стих за шумом леса. Они направились вперёд.

***

  
Это было только предположение, на обдумывание которого требовалось время. Больше, чем они могли себе позволить, больше, чем это было вообще возможно.И отсутствие собиравшего вещи Джопари, что с довольной усмешкой предлагал ему чай в глиняной посуде, а ночью посапывал, лежа к нему лопатками.

Да, им определённо требовалось время. И место. Нет, конечно, он, пожалуй, был слишком стар, чтобы желать начать орать в лесу среди ясеней. Это больше напоминало чирканье спичкой в наполненном водородом аквариуме в момент за секунду до реакции.

Не каждый день находишь свою родственную душу среди деревьев глухой Сибири в какой-то лачуге.

Но Джопари, в принципе, выглядел вполне спокойным. Его деймон — Саян Кётёр, _женская часть_ шамана — хлопала своими выпуклыми желтыми глазами, когда смотрела на них с потолочных балок.

Эстер от него не отходила. Но и не говорила, что было непривычно. Оба они думали и ждали. Чего?

В первый же вечер Джопари предложил ему мазь — жирное нечто, пахнувшее ментолом, шишками и каким-то илом, что ощущалось на коже так же мерзко, как местное блюдо, которое он имел счастье случайно заказать, и была такой же холодной, как его название. Но она помогла, потому что отёк спал в ту же ночь, а к вечеру второго дня кожа начала приобретать естественный цвет.

«Может, он действительно шаман» — произнесла Эстер мысленно, и он хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись на косяк. Они собирались обратно. Они оба знали, что суть предложения не в этом.

«Может быть» — ответил он так же беззвучно, а затем расплылся в улыбке, ведя бровями, когда Джопари закинул рюкзак на плечо и обернулся к нему.

— Пора, мистер шаман.

***

Ему не стоило быть настолько ошарашенным. Ли Скорсби не молод, его юные, полный спонтанности и драматизма годы… а хотя впрочем, кого он обманывает?

Ли вздохнул, лбом прижимаясь к железной балке шара. Ему хотелось выругаться, ему хотелось ругаться часами напролёт, но он не мог, потому что Джопари — _его грёбанный соулмейт_ — был прямо тут, под ним. И он определённо был менее озабочен произошедшим воссоединением.

Ему давно стоило смириться, что его жизнь далека от сказки. Но тяготившее карман кольцо матери делало всё весомее.

_Чёрт возьми_.

Эстер пыталась успокоить его и себя заодно, но получалось у неё из лап вон плохо, так что, в конечном итоге, он прервал их шепотки и спустился вниз, игнорируя то, как всё это время стоявший комом в желудке ужин спазмом дёрнулся наверх, норовя выйти наружу. Поэтому он лёг спать.

Это, в прочем, тоже не было особо удачным решением.

Ему приснился отец. Образ, полуразмытый, почти невидимый, он был осязаем, как никогда, особенно — тяжелые охотничьи ботинки на толстой негнувшейся подошве, что впечатывалась в голову вместе с льющимся из грязного, изуродованного шрамами рта словами, унижениями, заставлявшими голову звенеть. Много лет он старался не думать о том, что было бы, узнай о его соулмейте отец. Много лет он старался, и много лет эти попытки проваливались, а речи — тонны и тонны оскорбительных речей — варили часть его сознания в личном аду, куда он всеми силами старался не заглядывать.

Ну или делать это не так часто.

Попытки проваливались. Снова и снова.

Но, благо, всегда рядом была Эстер.

Поэтому, когда он проснулся, он почти не чувствовал себя разбитым. Глаза немного слезились, и тело ломило, но он подумал, что чашка кофе исправит если не все, то большую часть проблем. К тому же Джопари сидел на том же месте, откинув голову назад, и да, его глаза были прикрыты, но Ли не хотел думать, спал ли он вообще или сидел вот так всю ночь прямо напротив него и…

_Окей_ , это было _слишком_. Определённо _слишком_.

И это было почти издевательством, потому что, проверив закрома, Ли обнаружил, что кофе хватает едва ли на одну чашку, как, впрочем, и остальных продуктов. Замечание Эстер, последовавшее за его негромким ругательством было к месту, но Ли всё равно злился. Скамья за спиной скрипнула.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джопари, и нет, голос его не звучал сонно, просто… низко и хрипло. Как обычно.

_**Как обычно?** _

— Нам придётся приземлиться, — ответил Ли, не оборачиваясь, но сосредотачивая взгляд на развёрнутой на приборной панели карте. — Провизия закончилась.

— Кажется, я взял достаточно, — напомнил Джопари. Ли цокнул.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — он обернулся. Джопари всё так же сидел, но уже с открытыми глазами, что смотрели прямо на него. Его деймон — Саян Кётёр — сидела на краю кабины прямо за его плечом. На секунду Ли показалось, что они похожи. — Неясно, сколько потребуется, чтобы найти Лиру, когда мы пройдём сквозь портал. И будет ли там возможность пополнить запасы. Так что нужно приземлиться.

Джопари пожал плечами.

— Как пожелаете, мистер Скорсби.

Он закрыл глаза, вновь откинувшись назад. Ли застыл на пару мгновений, глядя на равнодушное и спокойное лицо соулмейта. Мысль мелькнула в голове быстрее, чем он смог её перехватить.

_**И он всегда такой равнодушный?** _

Ничто на лице шамана не давало понять, что он услышал. Ли тихо вздохнул, разворачиваясь к рычагам и склоняясь над картой. Ох, это определённо будет долгий полёт.

Ближайший населённый пункт — портовая деревушка похожая на ту, в которой его нашла Лира — находился в нескольких часах полёта и был достаточно маленьким, чтобы солдаты Магистериума не сунулись туда. Но по приближению оборудование начало барахлить, так что он застрял на верхней палубе, пытаясь хоть как-то привести его в норму, пока Джопари оставался на нижней, будучи не слишком взволнованным. Но Ли был слишком занят, чтобы злиться. До определённого момента.

Это произошло внезапно и быстро, так что Ли не мог с уверенностью сказать, произошло ли вообще. Но когда что-то пошло совершенно не так, и кабина стала накреняться, так, что даже Джопари поднялся, он окликнул Эстер, что всё это время по непонятным ему причинам находилась внизу. Хотя, на самом деле, он подозревал, что всё дело в Саян Кётёр, но озвучивать предположение не собирался, потому что иначе пришлось бы задуматься, что это значит для него, а проблем и без того было достаточно.

Но затем его едва заметное ощущение прошло вдоль позвоночника к шее, и он замер, пальцами вцепившись ладонями в железную балку. Глаза добравшейся до него Эстер были широко раскрыты, а влажный нос сильно-сильно дёргался, свидетельствуя о её беспокойстве, но этого ведь…

_Не могло быть?_

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Джопари с нижней палубы, и Ли вздрогнул, опуская взгляд вниз. Он вдруг осознал, что кабина пришла в равновесие и продолжала плавно спускаться, а Джопари смотрел на него в ожидании ответа.

Ли кивнул — слишком дёрганно, что потребовало дополнительного ответа.

— Да.

Джопари не ответил, возвращаясь на место, а Эстер обеспокоенно задёргалась, но он одёрнул её, взглядом уткнувшись в показатели баллона. _Не сейчас_.

Когда шар приземлился, он соскочил с палубы, поспешно хватая сумку и оружие. Запоздало вспомнив о вежливости, он поднял взгляд — Джопари лежал на лавке, пальцами перебирая перо.

— Тебе… Вам нужно что-нибудь, мистер шаман?

— Нет, — ответил Джопари, приподняв голову. Он был спокоен, будто _ничего не произошло_. — Не дайте себя поймать, мистер Скорсби.

Ли не стал утруждать себя ответом.

Пятнадцать метров спустя, когда они отошли достаточно, чтобы их не было слышно, терпение Эстер кончилось.

— Ли, это… Ты ведь?!

— Это случайность, Эстер. _Случайность_.

— Ты так думаешь?! — в голосе Эстер звучали почти истеричные нотки, что сильно контрастировало с его собственным спокойствием. Он старался не думать, что это значит для них обоих.

— Он шаман, Эстер, _шаман_ , а не дикарь. Уверен, он знает о табу, не в лесу ведь…

_**Действительно**_ , прозвучал внутренний голос в унисон с возгласом Эстер, и он прикрыл глаза, признавая поражение. Зайчиха глубоко вздохнула, но, проверяя заряженность револьвера, он заметил, как нервно дёргаются её уши. Нетерпение вперемешку с волнением щекотали нос.

— Что? — прямо спросил он, поворачиваясь к деймону. Та насупилась, но взгляд не отвела — не тот нрав.

— Ты говоришь это потому что действительно так думаешь или потому что…

_**Не знаешь, согласился бы, если бы это не было так?** _

Мысль пронеслась в их головах и воздухе, и, вероятно, глупо было скрывать от собственной души резкой вздох, но он сделал это, щёлкнув магазином.

_Нет_. Это было совсем не… Он не настолько жалок, он _вовсе не_ жалок, чтобы позволить незнакомцу коснуться своего деймона. Прошло меньше суток с момента, как они пролетели над Енисеем, и Эстер всё ещё отказывалась называть шамана по имени, этим дурацким набором букв, созвучных с каким-то детским ругательством, так что он определённо бы не позволил кому-то коснуться Эстер без её желания, даже своему _соулмейту_. Он не настолько…

Нет, дело было не в этом. Не в страхе, что это могло быть не случайностью и не в том, насколько он был готов позволить этому случиться, переступив через самомнение и здравый смысл.

Просто мама говорила, что табу — важнейшее из всех существующих — позволено нарушить только одному человеку. И не то чтобы он противился этому хоть когда-то, но правило нарушалось другими. Ей самой в их последнюю встречу. Должен был ли он… Ему ведь хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то понимал его — _их_ — так, как она.

Нет. Дело не в этом.

— Это просто совпадение, — он одёрнул плащ и строго взглянул на деймона. — Пойдём.

Эстер не возразила.

***

Это не было совпадением.

Джопари почти не чувствовал вины, ему просто было интересно. Не то чтобы он не знал о табу — он жил в этом мире больше десяти лет, восемь из которых Саян была с ним, так что да, он знал. Как и то, что у северных народов табу было не слишком неприкасаемым. Баай говорил, что касания формируют связи между людьми. И что шаману — проводнику между мирами — важно знать, как воздействовать на души, на деймонов.

И Джопари знал.

Но это было… просто интересно.

Хотя его собственный деймон восторга от произошедшего не разделяла.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — запищала она, как только Ли и Эстер отошли достаточно, чтобы их не слышать. Скопа соскочила с бортика, когтистыми лапами пройдясь по его животу.

— Ничего такого… Чёрт возьми! — скопа с громким писком клюнула его в нос, так что он дёрнулся, полу-поднимаясь, полу-сваливаясь с лавки. Саян Кётёр, видимо довольная произведённым эффектом, пискнула.

— Действительно думаешь, что это правильно? — спросила она, тоном, заранее подразумевавшим необходимый ответ.

— «Правильно» — слишком размытое понятие, — ответил он, отряхиваясь. Саян не сводила с него взгляда и не моргала, и он почти ощутил вину. _Почти_.

— Не думай повторить это снова.

Она вспорхнула и, громко пискнув напоследок, улетела, оставив его одного. Джопари хмыкнул, подумав, что это уж слишком похоже на голос совести. Слишком.

***

Эта прогулка со всей своей краткостью позволила Ли проветрить мозги. Точку в этом поставила милая барменша с чуть выпирающими передними зубами, что делало её похожей на пушистого кролика, и, видит бог, Ли любил кроликов. Но когда она чмокнула его в щёку, рукой проведя по отвороту плаща, он вдруг ощутил вину, что казалось абсолютно глупо, потому что, ну…

Это был… просто флирт?

Но всё же она выглядела обиженной и разочарованной, когда он мягко отстранился, ладонями обхватывая горлышко врученной ему в подарок бутылки. Он не подумал, что она захочет забрать её, он просто ушел, и Эстер тяжко вздыхала всю дорогу обратно без каких-либо на то объяснений.

Подходя к шару, он заметил кружащую над ним Саян Кётёр.

— Отряд Магистериума подъезжает к городу! — пропищала она. — Нам нужно уходить! Сейчас же!

Ли не стал возражать.

***

Солнце уже село, когда шар отлетел достаточно, чтобы Ли Скорсби мог расслабиться. Джопари не ощущал волнения и до этого, будучи полностью уверенным, что навыков его спутника — соулмейта — хватит, чтобы улизнуть с присущей аэронавту ловкостью. Ну или на крайний случай, у них был он. Ему как раз не хватало практики.

«А ещё такта и уважения» — мысленно буркнула Саян Кётёр, и Джопари фыркнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

Ли Скорсби действительно выглядел расслабленным, щёлкая примусом, и Джону даже казалось, что он слышит, как аэронавт мурлычет себе что-то под нос. Чужое спокойствие передавалось ему, разбавляя его собственное холодное равнодушие чем-то тёплым, как парное молоко с мёдом. Или… бурбон.

— Будете кофе? — предложил Ли, протягивая ему чашку. Джопари кивнул, обхватывая эмалированные стенки пальцами, уже чувствуя нотки спирта в кофейно-молочной смеси.

— Бурбон, чтобы согреться, я полагаю? — коротко улыбнулся он, делая глоток. Его догадка подтвердилась. Ли Скорсби медленно расплылся в улыбке.

— Совсем немного, — повёл бровями он. — Юная леди в кабаке была столь же очаровательна, сколь щедра.

Он рассмеялся, почесав деймона меж ушей.

_Ты забавен_.

— Прошу прощения?

Лицо Ли Скорсби было непроницаемо, но приподнятые брови и дёргающийся нос замершей зайчихи с головой выдавали его… Смущение? Удивление? Непонимание?

Джопари ощутил, как лысина начинает теплеть от смущения. Где-то в воздухе Саян Кётёр хихикала, несколько более злорадно, чем положено воплощению его собственной души.

Джопари глубоко вдохнул.

— Эм… Проше прощения. Я всё ещё не очень хорошо контролирую… это.

— Да, — кивнул Ли. Он переглянулся с деймоном, потом переключил рычаги и медленно присел на пол напротив Джопари. Тот подумал, что это несколько неловко — занимать всю лавку одному, но предложить ему присесть рядом после случившегося было бы…

_Неловко_.

Ещё более, чем сейчас.

И он определённо был слишком стар для таких вещей. Слишком.

Ли Скорсби смотрел прямо на него.

— Не могу не заметить, что вы отнеслись к этому очень спокойно. Слишком, — произнёс он ровным голосом. Сидевшая у его ноги Эстер выпрямилась, когда Саян Кётёр, до этого летавшая вокруг, приземлилась на край кабины, сложив крылья. Он повернул голову. Любопытная пташка. — Вы знали?

— Лишь отчасти, — ответил Джопари, взглядом возвращаясь к лицо аэронавта. — И не всегда. Там, откуда я родом, понятия связи не существует. Так что, когда я прибыл сюда, это вызвало некоторые… опасения и сомнения.

Он подумал о болотной ведьме, её передёрнутом от отвращения и непонимания лице.

— Прошло больше двух лет, прежде чем мне объяснили, что это значит, — продолжил он, возвращаясь из своих мыслей. — И этот опыт был несколько…

— Пугающим, — ответила за него Саян Кётёр. Он стрельнул в неё взглядом. — Меня он тоже испугался.

Ли на её заявление рассмеялся, и в груди у Джопари забулькало тепло, тонкими нитями распространявшееся по всему телу. Он вздохнул, позволив себе короткую улыбку.

— Да. Но это было прежде, чем я успел прочитать и изучить достаточно, чтобы сформировать собственное мнение.

Он почувствовал, как Саян Кётёр пронзает его взглядом. Птица спорхнула ему на колени, когтями вонзаясь в бедро. Не отводя взгляда, он погладил её, пальцами зарываясь в пушистые перья.

Он не был идиотом. В конце концов, у него была докторская степень. И отсутствующего такта хватало, чтобы не рассказать об исследовании прямо сейчас.

Джопари вновь поднял взгляд на Ли Скорсби.

— Но у меня всё ещё есть жена и сын, так что вечной и чистой любви…

— Помилуйте! — Ли усмехнулся, ладонью поправляя упавшую на лоб чёлку. — Мне это не нужно.

— Неужели? — изогнул бровь Джон. Он заметил, что Эстер выглядела расслабленной, периодически кидая взгляд на Саян. Его собственный деймон занималась тем же самым.

— Насколько я понял, к этому призывают детские сказки.

— На то они и детские, а я уже давно не ребёнок.

— Но вы были им, — напомнил он, убирая руку на лавку. Саян с колен не ушла, но на Эстер смотрела уже прямо. — Верили?

— Нет? — пожал плечами Ли. — Не знаю. Я не задумывался об этом лет до шести, пока не понял, что со мной что-то не так, и я отличаюсь от других детей. Пока другие дети это не поняли. И родители тоже.

Холод сменил тепло слишком быстро, так, что Джон ощутил поднимавшиеся вдоль спины мурашки, что комом застыли в горле. Эстер попятилась, прижимаясь к ногам хозяина, и Ли зарылся пальцами ей в холку. Но чувство не проходило.

— Что… Что это? — спросил Джон. Ли широко раскрыл глаза, глядя на него, но ничего не спросил. Его хватка на холке Эстер стала крепче.

Но всё же он глубоко вдохнул и поднял взгляд.

— Я не слышал тебя до тридцати лет, Джопари. А потом ловил урывками нити связи. Я не… Я не верил в детские сказки, но надеялся, что я не неправильный и что однажды услышу хоть что-то. Книги сказали, что молчание может значить, что ты либо мёртв, либо ещё не родился. Представляешь, каково мне было услышать тебя в тридцать? — он усмехнулся, и было в этой усмешке что-то горькое, оставшееся на языке, когда он сделал глоток кофе. — Так что нет, мне не нужна ваша… Как вы сказали? _Вечная и чистая любовь_. Я просто рад, что ты действительно есть, и что дело не во мне. Этого достаточно.

Ли посмотрел ему в глаза, и в этом взгляде было что-то до жути простое и правильное, придававшее его словам вес, который Джон не мог вынести, потому что никогда не ощущал раньше. Чужая искренность была столь ощутима и легко считываемая, что сбивала с ног своей неожиданностью.

Этого достаточно.

Джон медленно, пусть и коротко улыбнулся.

— Понятие неправильности слишком относительно, Мистер Скорсби, — произнёс он, и почти сразу ощутил, как Саян Кётёр закатывает глаза, что в исполнении птицы смотрелось  
жутко. — Но при всей его относительности ты не неправильный. И никогда им не был.

Ли Скорсби хлопнул глазами, кажется, не зная, как реагировать. Его смущение щекотало нити как пузырьки в газировке.

— Ну, теперь мы знаем это наверняка, — пожал плечами он, а затем поднялся с  
пола. — Портал будет через часов пять, так что нам стоит немного поспать.

— Звучит разумно, — кивнул Джон, не сводя взгляда с Ли. Тот, ощутив это, полуобернулся и улыбнулся — несколько устало, но тепло.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Джопари.

Джон вернул эту улыбку.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Скорсби.


End file.
